Spark of life
by double-trouble-no1
Summary: The girls are finally graduating but a new enemy arises, can Bloom and the winx survive this nightmare i suck at summaries R&R COMPLETED! PLEASE READ!
1. SHOPPING!

Bloom tossed and turned, in an uneasy sleep.

Bloom you cannot hide from me!

"

No!" she cried.

I see you Bloom, sweat started to pour down her face.

I SEE YOU! Bloom sat up and screamed. Flora jumped from her bed and ran over to soothe her.

"It's okay honey, it was just a dream" she whispered, enveloping her in a hug,

"shhh, it's okay". Bloom had started to cry, Flora rocked her, Lockette had sat at the edge of the bed watching, Chatta sat next to her,

"its alright Bloom will be okay" she soothed, she could see the worry in Lockettes face.

"This is the worst one yet" Bloom sobbed. Flora continued to rock her. Suddenly the door burst open and the rest of the girls walked in,

"another dream?" Stella asked, her voice was filled with sympathy. Flora merely nodded, They walked over to Bloom's bed and helped to try and comfort her. The pixies soon came in and sat at the end of the bed with Lockette, Piff flew over to Bloom and sat on head immediately falling asleep. Slowly Bloom also fell asleep, for the first night in three months she had nothing but sweet dreams.

Bloom groggily woke, she vividly remembers waking up after a dream last night and screaming. She placed her hand on her forehead, she had a major headache. It felt as though someone squeezed her brain.

"Morning sleepy head" Flora teased,

"hear drink this" she handed her a glass which held an orange substance, which oddly looked like orange juice. Bloom drank deeply, she immediately started to feel better.

"Thanks Flora that really helped" Flora just nodded her head, she was busy looking in her closet,

"what day is it?". Flora looked up and smiled

"we're going shopping remember" she laughed,

"with the boy's to find our graduation dresses". Bloom suddenly remembered, she scrambled out of bed rushing to her own closet.

"What time are they coming to pick us up?" Bloom asked, throwing clothes everywhere in search of something to wear.

"In fifteen minutes" Flora answered, with a smirk on her face.

"FIFTEEN MINUTES!!" yelled Bloom, she grabbed a white shirt and a denim skirt and sprinted out of her suite. The dorm's sitting room was wide and spacious in the middle were two bright pink sofas, one of which sat musa. Her long black hair was pulled back into a braid, Her makeup was already done, she wore a white tank top and a pair of carke shorts. Musa looked as though she was working on a new tune.

"Morning Musa" Bloom said hurriedly. Musa looked up

"she finally wakes" she chuckled,

"you better hurry, the boys will be here soon",

"I know, why didn't you guys wake me?" Bloom asked, cocking her head to one side pouting,

"cause its funny watching you panic" Musa laughed. Bloom grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it a her teasing friend. The pillow hit its mark, Musa toppled of the sofa. Bloom laughed and continued on to the bathroom before Musa could return fire. She stepped into the shower and let the water wash away her thoughts. After about five minutes she hopped out, she quickly dried herself and got dressed. Next was hair and make up, her hair was still soaked. Placing her finger on top of her head, her hair dried instantly, but it was now poofy. Once again she placed her finger on her head, her hair then became dead straight. Smiling, she then began to put her make up on. Once she was finished she walked out into the sitting room all the girls were sitting there completely ready, they were all so nervous. The winx club hadn't seen their boyfriends for three months. She looked at her watch, they were never late,

10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2…. a loud revving noise came from outside the girls ran to the balcony just as the boys flew through Alfea's gates.

Always on time she thought. Bloom ran back inside grabbed her purse and sprinted out the door, the rest of the girls followed suit. They slowed to a walk when they came to the entrance hall. When they got outside they spotted the boy's parked near the well. "Hey, boy's'" Stella yelled in her most flirtatious tone. The boy's turned around, Sky came up and Bloom a peck on the lips and pulled her in for a hug, Stella ran over to Brandon, who was still sitting on his levabike, she jumped on him, both fell of the other side. Musa and Riven met halfway and shared a very passionate hello. Helia came up to Flora, took her hand and kissed her knuckles, he then wrapped his arm around her waist, and she stood up on her tip toes and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Layla ran to Nabu, he lifted and twirled her around then brought her in for a zealous kiss. Timmy walked over to Techna kissed her on the cheek and took her hand. The girls sat behind their respective boyfriends on the levabikes, and off they went to magix.

The group spent the afternoon shopping for their dresses, Stella was the first to find one. It was a bright orange dress with long sleeves that touched the ground, the back was a v shape, and it was positively gorgeous. Musa was next, hers was a very snug and tight blood red dress which hugged all the right places (Riven was rendered speechless when she tried it on). Flora's was a light pink, more traditional dress, the hem had white roses all along it (a spell keeps them from weltering). Techna's was made of the most advanced fabric but very plain, it was a soothing purple with spaghetti straps which crossed over on the back. Layla's was tight fitting, it was a mix of light and dark green fabric it gave her the look of a candycane. Bloom's was the last they finally found one in a small shop, she stared at herself in the mirror, it was perfect. She slowly stepped out from the changing rooms, the girls gasped and the boys gaped, sky looked like a fish opening and closing his mouth. Brandon finally had the sense to close his friend's mouth. Her dress was a dark blue strapless, it was covered in sparkles. Bloom looked at the price tag and shook her head "too expensive" she sighed, she went and got dressed. When she came out, Sky took the dress, walked up to the counter and bought it. She couldn't believe it, he spent that much on her. She kissed him as a thank you, "your welcome" he said smiling. "Now it's the boy's turn" Stella stated grabbing Brandon's hand and dragging him out of the store. "Here we go again" groaned Riven as Musa started dragging him too…….

The rest of week passed with ease, there was no homework so all they did was vege out if the boys weren't there. Of course the boys had already graduated a year before them, but they came back to magix for the girl's graduation.

Bloom slowly opened her eyes today's the day. She rolled out of bed, and walked to Flora and attempted to wake her. "Itt'ssss onnllyy 4:oo" she slurred as Bloom continually shook her shoulder. "Come Ms.F wants us there to set up". Bloom then proceeded to wake up Musa, Techna and Layla. When she came to Stella's room, she poked her head inside. Stella was wearing a blindfold and ear plugs, Bloom waved her finger and a bucket of ice cold water appeared above the unexpecting fairy. 'What are you doing" Musa whispered, she had come over to investigate. She giggled upon seeing the bucket, "wait let me get my camera" she whispered and disappeared into her suite. The other three fairies soon discovered her and decided to watch the show, Techna pulled out her cell and got ready to film it. "I got it!" Musa said, she entered the room and waited. Bloom once again flicked her finger, the bucket overturned and the contents spilt onto the slumbering Stella. She screamed and tore off her headwear to find the culprit, "BLOOM!". The girls were laughing hysterically. After calming down they went to the ballroom…..


	2. Lost and Found

Helia lay spread out on his bed just staring at the small red box he held in his hand. It took ages to convince Saladin, his grandfather, to allow him to ask Flora to marry him. He finally said yes about five minutes, the problem was, how does he ask her.

"Geese just go up and ask her" Riven growled, "get it over and done with".

"Oh yes" said Brandon sarcastically

"that's the way to a woman's heart".

"Take her to some fancy restaurant" he advised "make it romantic".

"That's something Stella would want" Sky pointed out,

"not Flora",

"so true" Brandon agreed, nodding his head.

"Nabu!" Helia asked

"you're engaged how'd you do it", since he was a good friend they decided to let him stay there with them for the girl's graduation.

"Our parents organized it" Nabu said simply,

"I had nothing to do with it". Helia frowned and sighed,

"mate, just think of what she likes best" Sky said,

"use that to your advantage".

"AHA THAT'S IT!" Helia exclaimed (rather loudly), he tore out of the room at break neck speed, straight towards the green house..

The Girls spent the rest of the day getting ready. It was about 5:oo when people started to arrive. After finishing their hair and make up, they sat down and looked around them. This dorm had housed them for four straight years. A knock woke them from their thoughts, Musa jumped up and opened the door to find six gorgeous men.

"You're late" was all she simply said. She returned to her seat, the boy's looked at each other than the girl's.

"What's wrong" Riven asked, looking at the sad girl's.

"It's the fact we won't be here next year" Musa mumbled, Stella burst out crying.

"Shhhhh, it's okay" Brandon said in a soft as he rushed to her, she continued to cry.

"You'll ruin your make-up" she stopped instantly, he smiled.

"I guess" she mumbled,

"cheer up you guys" Timmy piped up

"this is your big day, your graduating" he smiled. The girls laughed, they decided to head down.

"Wait I have to fix my make-up!" Stella gasped, everyone groaned

"I don't take that long" Stella stated.

15minutes later…..

"Come on Stella we'll be late!" Bloom yelled, standing up

"okay we're leaving" she grabbed Sky's hand and left the room. The sounds of foot steps behind her assured her that the others followed.

" WAIT, snookums!" Stella screamed as she ran as fast as she could in her heels

"wait for me",

"finally finished" Bloom teased,

"I figured a girl can only wear so much make-up" Stella told the group with a smile.

"If you had it your way you'd have been in there another fifteen minutes" scoffed Musa, everybody laughed. Stella huffed and stormed of in front,

"wait cupcake I didn't mean it!" Brandon yelled as he ran after her, the group still in hysterics.

The large group soon entered the ballroom,

"wow this is fantastic!!!!!" Sky exclaimed, the boys stared in amazement at the decorations.

"Who did it?" Brandon asked still looking around,

"we did" the girls stated and smiled.

_Bloom come to me_

"Daphne" Bloom whispered,

"sorry what was that?" Sky asked her looking down upon her.

"I have to do something" Bloom answered,

"i'll be right back", she ran through the crowd where are you she thought

_outside!_

Bloom found the nearest exit and left. She arrived in a small secluded area,

"are you here Daphne?" Bloom called.

"I'm right here" said a small voice behind her, Bloom spun around to find her.

"What are you doing here?" Bloom asked a bit puzzled,

"to give you this" Daphne said quietly, she reached into her golden robes to reveal a small photo frame. She handed it to Bloom, she looked at it carefully, the picture was of her family. Bloom' s stood there, they stood either side of a young girl, she looked to be about fourteen, her hair was not as red as her mother's but not as brown as her father's and in her hands were a small baby girl with red hair.

"I…I had a sister" Bloom stuttered a tear slipping down her cheek,

"you have a sister". Bloom once again looked at Daphne but she wasn't there but a young woman, she looked like the girl from the picture.

"Daphne you're my sister" Bloom exclaimed, shock spreading through her.

"Our parent's entrusted you with me when they went to battle, I used the last of my power to send you to earth" she explained tears threatening to leak out.

"After that, the nymph's saved me as the witches took over the kingdom, I soon took my place in their ranks as a nymph" she continued

"and made a vow to guide you and keep you safe" tears now stained both their faces. Bloom ran up and gave her long lost sister a loving hug.

"I have a sister" Bloom cried into her sister's shoulder,

"come now" Daphne said in her dreamy voice

"you are graduating". Bloom hiccupped and smiled,

"now I can't wear this" Daphne said looking a her ragged dress. _It must be what she wore on the day the witches attacked Sparx_ Bloom thought as she spotted the Sparxian emblem. Daphne threw some fairy dust over herself, her tattered dress turned into a strapless flowing gold dress which trailed behind her.

"BLOOM!" Bloom heard Sky yell as he rounded the courner

"BLOooommm" Sky trailed off as her spotted Daphne.

"Sky!" Bloom said softly as she ran up and slipped her hand into is

"meet Daphne my sister" Bloom introduced smiling, she could feel his shock.

"Y…Yo..ouu..rrr sister" he stammered, looking at her. She then explained it all to him as he listened occasionally asking a question.

"Well we better get inside" he advised

"otherwise we'll be late" he linked arms with both girls (on each side) and led them inside.

Just like Sky the others were shocked probably even more, again Bloom explained everything. The girls decided they wanted to talk girly talk so they left, the boy's just let them go.

"So you ask her yet" Riven whispered to Helia, he shook his head.

"I'm going to ask her after the ceremony" Helia whispered back

"anyway when are you gonna ask Musa" he smirked returning to normal volume. Riven shrugged

"she would'nt wanna marry me" he mumbled softly so only Helia could hear him,

"that's nonsense, she love's you " Helia said with an shocked expression.

"How would you know?" Riven growled,

"Flora tells me a lot of things" Helia wisely said, he patted Riven on the back and disappeared into the crowd.

"Bloom what are these dreams about" Stella asked,

"you've been having them every night for three months".

"Well I see this pair of great big pair of red eyes staring at me, everything's black and keeps saying he can see me, I can't hide from him" Bloom explained, shivering at the thought.

"How horrible" Techa gasped, the other girls just nodded their heads.

"Would everyone please take their seats" Ms Faragonda spoke through the microphone. The girl's made their way through the bustling crowd making their way to their seats.

"They they are" Layla pointed towards the group of boys heading towards them. The group took their seats around their table and sat waiting for the ceremony to begin.

Author's note: sorry bout the length and the action is coming very soon! Bye bye


	3. Graduating Nightmares

"Now end's another year at Alfea, these past four years have brought us many trials" Ms F said into the microphone,

"and all have been overcome". She smiled and continued

"now lets start the graduating",

"Techna of Zenith", a great deal of whooping and cheering came from the winx and friends table as Techna stood and walked on stage. She shook hands with Ms F and received her diploma, then walked back to the table.

"Flora of Linphea" again there was that loud cheer from the table. Once Flora had sat down,

"Princess Musa of The Harmonic Nebula" there were a lot of wolf whistles that came from the crowd, the boy's had to physically hold Riven down.

"Princess Layla of tides" once again there were the loud cheering.

"Princess Stella of Solaria" the cheering was a bit louder.

"Princess Bloom of Sparx" the noise was unbelievable most of the people were standing, Daphne threw some fairy dust in the air which turned into little butterflies. They followed Bloom as she went on stage, she shook hands and was given her diploma then she sat down again. They continued to read off the names until they were all read out,

"before we finish tonight I would like thank six very talented young ladies Bloom, Stella, Musa, Layla, Flora and Techna" She said indicating towards their table

"in their first year they defeated the trix and saved the realm of magix, in their second year the fought Darkar and once again in their third year against Baltor" she finished

"would you give please give them a round of applause" this one was even louder than Bloom's.

"We would like to thank you all for coming this evening" She concluded. Food appeared on everyone's tables.

"Sooo Daphne were you like promised to anyone" Stella asked,

"Stella!" Brandon hushed.

"No, it's okay" Daphne answered

" I was",

"to who?" said Bloom who was now interested,

"his name was Codatorta, he came from the fortress of light" The boy's choked on whatever they were eating and drinking, Musa pounded on Rivens back.

"You mean that Codatorta" Timmy inquired pointing towards the teachers table, Daphne went pale and nodded.

"I didn't know Codatorta was engaged to Sparxian royalty and why didn't he tell me I had a sister" Bloom said in a harsh whispered barely containing her rage.

"He probably didn't want to tell you because he didn't think you were ready" Sky said quietly putting an arm around her.

"Well I guess we should reunite them" Layla whispered to Musa who nodded in agreement

"hey we'll be right back" Musa said to the group as she stood up taking Riven with her Layla and Nabu stood up also. The four of them walked away to a corner

"what's this about" Riven smirked

"we are going to reintroduce Daphne and Codatorta" Musa whispered Nabu's eyes widened

"and how do suppose we are going to do this" Riven asked.

"This is how" Layla smiled and started to explain….

"Hey, Professor" Riven said as he reached the teachers table

"there's a big brawl happening out in the garden, we need some help".

"Alright geez what's with Alfea's parties" he said as he stood up and followed Riven out into the garden.

"Daphne we want to show you something come on!" Musa giggled as she grabbed Daphne's hand and dragged her out into the garden while Layla stayed behind to explain what was happening to the others

"What did you want to show me"Daphne asked totally confused.

"This" Musa laughed as she pushed her out into an secluded area.

"Musa I …" she started as she looked around, Musa was gone

"don't understand" she finished. Suddenly two men appeared

"where is this fight Riven?" the tallest said (he had a strong irish accent)

"don't worry it's close" Riven said then he diappeared just like Musa.

"Hey whose there" the tall man said, she walked out into the light

"noway!" she heard him say as he slowly approached her. His face soon came into veiw _Codatorta!._

"Codatorta!" she squealed and ran up and jumped on him peppering his face with kisses.

"Daphne I thought you died" he said tearfully as he brought her closer to him,

"Hey it's looks like he's about to cry" Riven smirked, Musa made a gagging noise.

"Their kissing" Riven looked absolutely disgusted,

"come on lets give them some privacy" Musa giggled as she led him away. They went back inside to find the group sitting down at the table.

"How'd it go" Flora asked as they sat down

"very well" Riven once again smirked' Musa made kissing sounds. The boy's looked like they were gonna be sick. The girls just laughed, Codatorta and Daphne entered the ballroom hand in hand. Soon the party finished and the guests started to leave. The group headed to wards the girl's dorm, Helia led Flora away from the group and out side. Sky looked back to see the two were gone,

"quick!" he said dragging Bloom to the balcony when the were inside the dorm they looked down to find Helia and Flora standing just beneath the balcony.

"Get down" he whispered as he layed down on his stomach taking Bloom with him, the rest of the group joined them.

"Flora I would like to give you this flower" Helia said holding a light pink rose out to her,

"it hasn't blossomed yet Helia" she looked confused as she took the rose. She waved her hand over the flower it opened she gasped. Inside the rose was a ring it had a small emerald which was surrounded by little pink diamonds which was all connected to a small gold band,

"Flora I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you will you mar.." was all Helia got to say before he was smothered by Flora's kisses

"YES!" she screamed.

"Finally!" said a voice from above them, they looked up to find the whole group.

"You guys were watching the whole time" Helia asked

"yep, that was sooo cute with that flower" Stella squealed, jumping up and down. The boy's stayed for another couple of hours but then they had to go. After they left the girls went to bed. Bloom was the last to fall asleep,

_everything was__ dark no one was there just her "Hi bloom" it was that creepy voice she thought to herself she turned around expecting to see those eyes, there were no eyes. A man stood there he was like the exact copy of Helia except his eyes were red and he was a bit taller. "Who are you?!" Bloom yelled, "you'll find out soon enough" he laughed evilly "I just wanted to show you something" he moved aside to show Sky's body he was slowly disappearing. Bloom ran over to him "SKY!" she knelt down beside him "STOP THIS!" she screamed looking at the man "catch me if you can" he cackled and flew off, she chased after him, out of the darkness came redfountain it was on fire! _She woke up screaming her head off. Sweating she looked around to see Flora tossing and turning then she woke up screaming.

"Flora!" she said and ran over to comfort her friend

"Helia was disappearing" Flora cried, sobbing "he looked exactly like him",

"oh my god we had the same dream except Sky was disappearing" just then there were four more screams running to the differents they soon discovered they had the same nightmares

"that must mean" Techna understood

"that Red Fountains under attack!".


	4. Attack on Red Fountain

Helia stared in the direction of Alfea, he was standing on the balcony of the dorm. He was so happy that Flora said yes he couldn't sleep. Then he saw it a really big black cloud coming straight for the school _it can't be! _Helia grew pale as he recognized it. He ran back into the dorm,

"GET UP NOW!" he yelled as he ran to all the suites yelling the same thing.

"Why?" whined Riven as he opened his door,

"this" Helia growled he grabbed Riven's hair and dragged him to the balcony.

"Holy shit!" Riven swore when he saw the cloud, then ran back inside to grab his gear. They then ran outside to find that most of the boys were out there, they waited as the cloud got closer.

"Helia!" Saladin yelled as he came into view, Helia stormed to him,

"I THOUGHT YOU HAD HIM LOCKED UP FOR GOOD!" he yelled his face contorted with rage.

"Helia, he is too powerful we knew he would break out one day!" Saladin said calmly but loudly, Helia gave him a death glare.

"How are we gonna beat him now!" Helia said in a low dangerous voice, Saladin shook his head.

"Shit!" Helia swore harshly, he looked upwards to find the cloud above them. All of a sudden it started to rain

"yuck!, what is this stuff" Brandon yelled as black gooey stuff started seeping through the ground,

"darkness acid" Helia told them, he then drew out a yellow two-handed phantoblade. The rest of the boy's followed suit, slowly the black stuff started to take shape.

"Here we go again" Helia muttered, big black dogs soon appeared and the fight began. It seemed to be like the army of decay every time they cut one down two more appeared, "aim for their chest" Helia yelled to his fellow warriors. It was working, it was their weak spot but then disaster struck.

"Helia!, do you really think you can beat me!" laughed a sinister voice, Helia closed his eyes and turned around. He opened them, the dark cloud was shaping itself until it formed a man he looked nearly the same as Helia except his eyes were red. He turned towards Helia

"Hello little brother!" he cackled

"miss me!"

The five boys looked at Helia shocked.

"By the looks on your faces" the horrible man smirked

"my dear brother hasn't told you about me". Helia just stood there glaring at the man

"Zacharias, leave!" Helia shouted, Zacharias just laughed

"why do you come here anyway?" Helia continued.

"I came here for the power!" Zacharias said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, he strode over to Helia, he swung at the oncoming man.

"Oh you want to fight me!" Zacharias laughed

"you know you can't beat me". The other boys came and stood behind Helia raising their swords, Zacharias just laughed as he raised his two hands

"zakra!" he shouted. All the boys except Helia were blasted back, they tried to get up but some invisible force was holding them down,

"you're all alone now" Zacharias whispered dangerously as he reached into his black robes to reveal a long, curved black phantoblade. With that he attacked, Helia defended himself easily parrying every swing

"you've improved" Zacharias said sounding slightly impressed

"but not enough!" he yelled as he knocked Helia's blade out of his hand, he then sent a ball of darkness straight at him. Helia flew over to where the others were, he was under the same spell.

"Now to finish you off!" he laughed, he built up his power, he then unleashed it. Helia closed his eyes waiting for death but it didn't come, he opened his eyes to find the winx club standing in front of them creating a convergence magical barrier.

"Don't you dare touch our boyfriends!" Bloom yelled glowing.

"ahhh, guardians I was wondering when you'd turn up" he smiled,

"guardians what!?" Stella yelled looking slightly confused.

"You don't know" Zacharias guffawed,

"this is wonderful" he laughed.

"Well let's see what you're made of" he shouted sending a huge darkness ball straight at Techna. The force sent her flying, she hit the ground with a sickening thud

"TECHNA!" Timmy yelled struggling to get up. The next one hit Musa, then Stella, Bloom deflected the first one but missed the second one, Flora dodged the first one, then deflected the next but the third one hit her squarely in the chest.

"You're a pretty one" Zacharias said reaching down and touching Flora's cheek,

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Helia yelled, pulling against his invisible bonds. Zacharias then noticed the ring on Floras finger

"I see now, fiancée?" he mocked lifted Flora ringed hand, looking at Helia, Helia's eyes grew wide. Zacharias smile grew as he straightened up, raising his hand Floras body rose. He the flicked his wrist to the right, Flora was thrown into a wall you could hear bones crack. Then he flicked to the left, Flora hit another wall, he then threw Flora away. She skidded to a halt a few feet away from Helia, tears were flowing down his face

"Flora, im so sorry" he whispered, once again Zacharias raised both hands he started to chant

"grathar kai thay hafin zathra!" the girls glowed a bright purple for a few seconds then went back to normal. Just then Daphne appeared,

"Zacharias" she snarled

"I should have known".

"Daphne!" he sounded shocked, then she punched him, Helia would've laughed in any different circumstance. Shock was plain on Zacharias's face which soon turned to rage, he then turned back into the cloud.

"OH NO YOU DON'T" she cried flying straight into the cloud, a gold ball of light could be seen from the heart of the cloud. A loud evil laugh that could be heard from anywhere in magix broke through the pounding rain, the creatures started to disappear. Soon the cloud and the laugh disappeared to. Helia watched in horror as Daphne plummeted towards the ground, luckily Codatorta came running onto the scene. He ran and caught her before she hit the ground, the invisible force holding them down disappeared. The boys ran to their girlfriends, Helia crawled over to Flora cradling her bloodied form in his arms

"im so sorry" he sobbed rocking back and forth. A hand was placed on his shoulder

"Helia" it was Saladin

"we must get them to Alfea" he whispered softly. Helia picked Flora up in his arms and carried her to the others. Techna, Musa and Stella were all conscious, Techna had broken her ankle so Timmy was carrying her bridal style. Bloom and Layla were both out of it, Sky and Nabu were both holding them. "I'll transport us" Saladin told the group, he waved his staff and shouted

"transportus".

They arrived just outside Alfea's gates. They rushed across the grounds and into the school, they soon arrived outside the hospital wing. When they enetered they found Ofelia the school nurse,

"oh my" she cried as she ran towards them

"what happened!". "Red Fountain was attacked" Saladin explained

"these girls came to help". She ushered the Men out of the room. It was about two hours before Ofelia reappeared.

"How are they?" Sky asked calmly as the boys surrounded her,

"Bloom, Stella, Layla and Musa were fine just a bit weak" (Riven, Sky, Brandon and Nabu all let out sighs of releif).

"I healed Techna'a broken ankle and Flora had broken five ribs, three fingers, a wrist, a arm and a leg". Helia placed both hands on his face and whispered

"oh my god", Brandon patted his back.

"I've managed to heal them all, they are now sleeping" she whispered

"but there's something else" she said even more quietly, the boys looked at her.

"I believe the have been cursed",

"what curse?" Brandon asked his voice cracked.

"The five-stage curse" she answered looking straight at Helia. Helia grew pale

"no not again" he whispered before he fainted.

Authors note: so there the new enemy and he's Helia's Brother and whats so bad about thi five-stage curse? Well keep reading to find out!


	5. Curses

Sky stared at Bloom's sleeping form, Helia looked so scared he thought to himself. Sky took Bloom's hand and stroked it with his thumb, he then noticed something on Bloom's chest. Bringing the pj top down a bit he saw a small black star,

"hey riven" he whispered turning to the magenta haired man

"does Musa have a black star on her chest" Riven reached over to Musa and checked, he nodded.

"It's the curse mark" Helia murmured his eyes then turned back onto Flora. Sky put his hand on Bloom's cheek, she stirred and opened her eyes.

"Hey beautiful" he whispered, she smiled then suddenly sat up

"is everyone else okay!" she asked looking around at the other sleeping fairies.

"They're fine" he faltered at the end which made Bloom grow suspicious. He looked at her and tried to smile,

"what's wrong?" she asked looking confused. Just then the other girls started to wake, Stella groaned

"my head hurts".

"Don't worry it'll be gone in a couple of minutes" Ofelia called out from her office.

"Now Sky what's wrong" Bloom asked once again returning her gaze to him, Sky looked at the others who all nodded. Sky hung his head

"you have been cursed", Bloom gasped so did the other girls

"you each have a curse mark on your chest" he lifted his head and looked Bloom in the eye. The girls looked at their chests

"oh my god!" Stella screamed

"please tell me this isn't permanent!".

"Which curse is it" Techna asked looking away from Stella's frantic attempts of wiping the mark off,

"The five-stage curse" Timmy answered looking at her. Her face scrunched up in confusion

"I read something about it" she said

"it's really rare, it's only been used once before",

"what does it do?" Musa inquired looking at Techna.

"It didn't say" she shrugged,

"well Helia seemed to recognize it" Riven accused. Everyone's gaze turned on Helia who was a sickly pale.

"It's rare because only one person has been able to perform it" he explained looking at Techna

"my brother, Zacharias".

"I didn't know you had a brother and why haven't I met him?" Flora looked utterly confused,

"you have" Helia whispered

"he is the one who attacked RF". The girl's faces turned from curiosity to shock in two seconds flat.

"He used it on my mother and sister" Helia continued tears started to spill

"the first stage is weakness, which means you become very tired and can't transform", he looked at their scared faces

"second stage is comatose which means you'll go into a deep sleep".

"Third stage is fever" the girls looked petrified

"fourth is nightmare, you'll have horrific nightmares" he gulped even more tears poured down his face

"and the fifth?" Sky whispered staring at Helia. Helia looked up

"death" he whispered, sobs and cries of shock filled the room, Riven stood up, walked over to Helia and grabbed a handful of his shirt

"is.there.a.cure" he said each word

"my mother and sister died" Helia whispered tears soaked his face. Rivens face turned white as a ghost, he let go of Helia and stumbled back

"no!" he yelled as he fell to his knees. Musa ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. The boys and girls hugged each other, Flora sat on Helias lap and kissed him on his forehead and hugged him. Helia brought her as close as he could, the group stayed like this until the door banged open. Codatorta barged into the room holding a bleeding Daphne

"somebody help!" he yelled as he placed her on a nearby bed, Ofelia scurried into the room.

"She's been stabbed" she cried, placing a towel over the wound in attempt to stop the bleeding, Ofelia passed a glowing hand over the wound, nothing happened.

"It won't heal!" she yelled, panic was clear in her face. Helia tapped Floras thigh in order to get up. She stood, he ran over to the bed

"Daphne look at me!" he said firmly, placing his hands on either side of her head to keep her still

"what did he stab you with" her eyes were filled with pain

"dd.daagger" was all she managed to get out

"damn it" he yelled turning to Ofelia

"I need a needle, thread and some sort of anesthesia" he told her. She nodded and left, she returned with all the stuff, he immediately grabbed the anesthesia and made Daphne drink it. He slowly began to clean the wound (which was quite differcult since blood was pouring out) slowly he started stitching the skin together, Stella ran out of the

"I think im gonna be sick" she yelled as she went. Techna, Timmy and Brandon followed her, Riven turned his back and brought Musa to him blocking her view Sky held Bloom as she flinched on every stitch. Flora helped keep the wound clean so Helia could work. Soon Helia finished and went to wash his hands, Flora and Ofelia wrapped the bandages around Daphne's frail frame.

"Will she live" Codatorta whispered looking at Helia,

"I've done the best I can" Helia answered

"he stabbed my father with the same blade, he died" he threw the towel he was holding and exited the room. Flora followed him, once she was outside she ran into Techna, Stella, Timmy and Brandon.

"That way" they said together and pointed down the hall, she thanked them and chased after Helia. She found on one of the balconies facing out into the gardens.

"My mother did the same thing for my father" Helia said as she approached, looking at his hands.

"It was like an instinct" he whispered, Flora came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist

"it's in you to help people" she whispered

"that's why I love you", she could tell that he was smiling.

"I love you to" he whispered.

"I know"

The group left the hospital wing, they had decided to stay in a old dorm room where they each had their own suites. The couples went to their beds and fell asleep, not a word was said. The next morning was a red dawn, Musa was the first to wake. Careful not to wake Riven she slipped out of bed, she got a couple of steps before she felt really weak. She fell to the ground with a loud thump. Riven woke to the sound of something hitting the ground, snapping his eyes open he scanned the room. Musa was lying on the floor struggling to get up, he jumped out of bed and ran to her.

"Musa what's wrong" he asked worriedly,

"I feel so weak" she whispered, he picked her up and placed her on the bed.

_Stage one_

Author note: I know that one was boring but it had to go in!, anyway for one of my reviewers it's not just BloomxSky im using all of the couples.


	6. Realm secrets

"Will you be ok for a moment" Riven asked Musa, she nodded.

"Don't move" he warned as he left the room, he hurried over to Floras bedroom. He knocked and waited, the door opened to reveal Helia. He was wearing nothing but pants,

"there's something wrong with Musa" Riven whispered worriedly. Helia nodded went back into the room, Riven caught a glimpse of Flora and Helia's room. As was expected the room was completely covered in flowers, it was quite beautiful. Helia came back wearing a blue shirt, the two of them hurried back to Musa. Once they entered Helia rushed over to the bed,

"this is a lot earlier than I expected" he mumbled placing the back of his hand on Musa's forehead. Helia ran his hand down her arm, once he finished his examination he pulled the covers up to her chin.

"What's wrong" Riven asked staring at Helia intently,

"I have to check on the others" was all Helia said and he turned to leave the room. Riven grabbed his arm

"what's wrong" Riven said slowly, Helia looked him in the eye

"first stage" he said softly and left the room. Riven's hands hung uselessly at his side, he turned back to Musa. He walked over to the bed and lay down beside her.

Helia silently made his way across the sitting room to Stella and Brandon's room. He knocked and waited, he heard someone fall out of bed and hoped it was Brandon. Brandon's face appeared,

"mournin" he yawned.

"I need to check on Stella" Helia told him, the brunette looked confused but let Helia through. Helia walked over the bed

"Stella how are you feeling" he asked as he started to do the same thing he did for Musa,

"I feel so weak" she whispered, he nodded turning back to Brandon

"Musa has reached the first stage" he explained, shock was plain on Brandon's face "Stella has to" Brandon ran over to Stella and placed a hand on her cheek. Helia continued to Bloom, Techna and Layla to find they were all in stage one. He hurried back to his and Flora's room. She was still in bed,

"Helia is that you" she asked weakly holding her hand out. He grasped her hand,

"yes" he answered reluctantly. He was scared, he had watched his mother and sister die because of this, because of Zacharias. Now he was going to lose Flora,

"you guys have reached stage one" he whispered sitting down on the bed beside her still holding her hand. She nodded, he cradled her in his arms. He decided to let her have some rest, he left the room. He found the other five boys sitting on the couches, they all looked up at him as he sat down next to Sky.

"There has to be a cure" Brandon said, sadness filled his eyes,

"we tried everything" Helia told him giving him the same sad look. It was silent once again, just then the door burst open and ten people. The first person was a girl no older than nine, then came the King and and Queen of Solaria Radius and Luna (they are still divorced), next was a young woman with long purple hair, she was followed by the King of the Harmonic Nebula, next was the King and Queen of Tides, then Ms F and then Codatorta carrying Daphne. The boys were stunned, suddenly Brandon stood and bowed to the royalty. The other boys also bowed,

"where are the girls?" Ms F asked looking around as if expecting them to come running out of nowhere.

"They hit stage one this mourning ma'am" Helia told her his head bowed, the group of people gasped _Ms F must've told them_ he thought.

"What does that mean" the little girl cried out looking at the adults shocked faces. Helia immediately knew who she was, she had tanned skin and long brown hair this was Rose Flora's little sister.

"It means she is very weak, all of them are" Ms F explained to her, just then the door to Stella and Brandon's room opened.

"Is everything alright I heard voices" Stella said weakly, she then dropped but Brandon was there in a flash and caught her before she hit the ground.

"I told you to stay in bed" Brandon whispered, holding her tightly

"I was curious" Stella told him, smiling.

"Stella!" Luna cried as she ran over to the two, Radius was close behind.

"Mom, dad!" Stella exclaimed,

"I think it would be best if all the girls were out here" Ms F said to the other boys who nodded

"we need to talk to everyone" Daphne finished, the boys went back to their rooms and returned carrying the sick fairies. Their loved ones ran to them as they came out, Helia laid Flora down on the couch then sat down and let Flora lay her head on his lap while Rose sat at her feet. Riven sat on the floor next to a small chair which was occupied with the King of the HN, he had Musa laying in between his legs, her head resting on his chest. Timmy, Techna, Layla and Nabu occupied one of the other couches while Sky, Bloom, Daphne and Codatorta sat on another one the rest stood.

"Well Daphne thinks, well" Ms F started,

"has an idea that might help", the boys straightened up a bit listening intently.

"As everyone knows, there were six realms at the beginning of the magical world Sparx, Solaria, Tides, Harmonic Nebula, Linphea and Zenith" Daphne began everyone nodded

"each had their own tremendous power to help the rule their planet, each power stays in a guardian chosen from the royal family, these are the realm powers".

"What were these powers" Sky asked, bringing Bloom closer to him,

"technology, waterspix, the power of nature, harmony, starlight and the Dragon Fire" Mrs F told them looking at each girl

"you winx club, are the six realm power guardians" the girls looked at her as if she were crazy,

"Flora and I aren't royalty" Techna whispered confused.

"Are you sure about that" Daphne smiled,

"Linphea has the Elders we do not have royalty" Flora informed her quietly,

"but before the Elders there was a Royal family but they were believed to have been wiped out" Ms F said, watching Flora to see her reaction.

"So that would make me and Flora princesses" Rose smiled, Mrs F nodded her head smiling in amusement.

"Zenith already has a Royal family and I'm not part of it" Techna said still ain shock of the revelation of Flora being Royalty.

"The Family now overthrew yours and took control" Daphne informed her smiling, Techna just gaped.

"Now when guardians are fatally harmed the realm powers or your spark of life leave you and return to their source, the lost temples of the Realms, that's why the curse has moved up so soon, because you don't have any power to fight it" Daphne told them

"now if the boys were to find these temples they could bring your spark of life back, see once the powers are reunited they are the most powerful source of power ever, they could save you".

"The Realm temples were lost over 3ooo years ago" Techna laughed

"what makes you think we'll find them now". Daphne smiled

"each nymph was given the location of each temple" the group gasped

"but Daphne you cannot travel with them in your condition" Codatorta said skeptically, Daphne bowed

"this wound will slowly kill me" she explained

"my only way to survive and to show the boys how to find the temples is to turn back into a nymph" she tearfully said

"ill never be able to turn back into a mortal", Codatorta turned pale sadness filled his eyes he held her close.

"Then it's decided then" Riven whispered

"we leave tomorrow". The boys carried their girlfriends back to their rooms. Where they waited for the second stage to succumb them.


	7. Parting Gifts

"No, Radius she shall come stay at my palace while this curse takes its course!" Luna yelled at her ex husband,

"no way she'll never be left in peace, she will come to my palace" Radius countered equally loud. Brandon sighed, he was sitting next to Stella on her bed, while Radius and Luna sat on a chair on either side of the bed. The bickering continued, finally Brandon had had enough.

"CAN'T YOU GUYS SHUT UP FOR FIVE MINUTES" he roared glaring at the both of them, they immediately shut up looking at him in amazement.

"You just don't care about anyone else but yourselves, do you?" Brandon exasperated , Radius bowed his head while Luna looked out the window.

"Do you know how devastated Stella was when you divorced" he almost whispered, he sounded so dangerous. Luna looked as though she was about to cry,

"you were just concerned about getting as far away from each as you could you didn't even stop to think about how it would affect her", with that he scooped Stella into his arms and left but not before saying

"she stays here with the girls" and so they could barely hear him

"and with me".

"Oh Tech what have you got yourself into this time" the purple haired woman whispered holding the digital fairy's hand.

"Not to be rude or anything, who the hell are you?" Timmy asked as he left the chair he was sitting on in the corner of the room.

"I'm her aunt Galadiel" she said smiling,

"well I guess you'll want some alone time with her". She left the room leaving the young couple alone. Timmy strode over to couch that Techna was lying.

"Timmy?" she said weakly,

"im here, shhh" he whispered kneeling down beside her.

"I want to give you this" she whispered pointing towards a small table where a lime green book sat. He walked over to it and picked it up.

"But Techna these are your family's sums and equations" Timmy whispered looking at her.

"It goes to the next one in the family" she told him smiling, he still looked confused as he ran his fingers down the spine of the diary. She beckoned him to come to her, when he was close enough she gave him a sweet and loving kiss,

"if I was ever to have a family it would be with you, I love you so much" she said tearfully. Timmy enveloped her in a hug, he held her like that until slowly she fell into stage 2, he sat there rocking her crying. Her aunt soon came back, she froze when she saw Techna in his arms, a single tear slipped down her cheek. She then walked over to where the couple was and put a comforting arm around Timmy's shoulders and sat and cried with him. After awhile he stood with Techna in his arms, he then placed her on her bed, then kissed her forehead.

"I have to go" he said softly, he stopped and picked up the diary.

"I love you to Techna", with that he left the room.

(I know a book full maths and science doesn't seem that romantic but to Techna and Timmy it does)

"Nabu, I must tell your parents" Queen Lai explained to Nabu before leaving the room.

"I must go there is trouble on Tides" King Leri told him as he stood,

"my wife will be here". He then walked over to Layla's bed, kissed her forehead then left the room. Nabu then sat on the bed at Layla's feet, he wondered if their parents hadn't arranged their marriage if they would have ever met.

"Nabu are you okay" Layla asked weakly looking concerned,

"I don't know" he told her truthfully, he then crawled further onto the bed and lay down beside her. She smiled at him, she then reached over to the bedside drawer and produced a small pouch. Layla then closed her eyes, sparkly dust started to appear around her. Then the dust seemed to flow into the pouch, once it was all in the pouch she opened her eyes. She grabbed his hand and placed the small pouch on his palm,

"this is the last of my fairy dust" she told him.

"And im giving it to you" he opened his mouth to protest but she silenced him with a kiss.

"Take this with you, it will heal any injury" she said shakily,

"now I must rest" she laid her head on the pillow behind her and closed her eyes.

"No, no don't leave me, please" Nabu cried as he held her hand kissing it, the tears started leaking out when he figured out that she was comatose.

Brandon sat on the balcony railing looking out into the sunset, Stella sat in-between his legs head resting on his chest.

"This is beautiful" Stella whispered dreamily,

"just like you" Brandon told her kissing the top of her head. She smiled,

"Brandon I love you" she whispered

"I love you to" he answered.

"Brandon I want you to take this" she reached in to her pocket to reveal a thin gold chain, then she removed her ring from her finger and slipped it onto the chain. She placed it around Brandon's neck

"this is the ring of Solaria, it's your source of power" Brandon stuttered

"you can't give me this".

"It is mine to give to whom I will" she said, they then shared a passionate kiss.

"It will protect you" she whispered

"I love you", she then closed her eyes. Brandon then cried, he cried like he's never done before. He will save her no matter what.

"I wonder where the Harmonic temple is" Musa wondered aloud,

"I'll tell you when I get back" Riven told her, bringing Musa closer to him. They were both laying on their bed entangled in each others arms, they lay there looking into each others eyes.

"Riven can I sing something to you?" she asked weakly, he looked a confused and amused at the same time but he nodded. She smiled and began

It's gonna be me,  
It's gonna be you,

Time, I've been patient for so long  
How can I pretend to be so strong?  
Looking at you,  
Feeling it too,   
If I'm asking you to hold me tight  
Then it's gonna be all right  
It's gonna be love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more than I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real   
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me,  
It's gonna be you,  
It's gonna be...  
It's gonna be love

Time, am I restless or a fool?  
How can you pretend to be so cruel?  
Maybe it's me,   
Maybe it's true,  
Maybe it's everything we're dreaming of   
We've waited long enough

It's gonna be love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more than I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be all i want to do  
It's gonna be me,  
It's gonna be you,

The sooner you let two hearts beat together  
The sooner you'll know this love is forever  
(It's gonna be love)  
Love needs time now or never  
(It's gonna be love)  
It's gonna be tough  
You gotta believe  
It's gonna be strong enough

It's gonna be love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more than I can take   
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be all i want to do  
It's gonna be hard  
It's gonna be tough  
It's gonna be more than just enough  
It's gonna be love   
Oh, it's gonna be love

It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me,  
It's gonna be you,

It's gonna be me,  
It's gonna be you  
It's gonna be...(yeah)  
It's gonna be love

Riven was entranced that was the most beautiful song he had ever heard,

"that song has been in my family since the beginning" she whispered.

"It's never been sung to anyone outside the family" she explained

"sing it when ever you need me". He nodded remembering every single word of that song, she then fell asleep. He held her close to him, tears threatening to spill but he blinked them back, he had not cried once since his mother left him. He used to think it was a weakness, he was so close to crying it scared him. So he sat there waiting for morning.

Bloom sat up in bed with pillows behind her to keep her upright.

"Sky come sit and talk with me for awhile" Bloom said to Sky who was sitting on a chair reading, sighing he placed the book down and sauntered over to the bed.

"Honey while your up could you bring me that jewelry box" she asked sweetly pointing at her desk, Sky walked over to the box grabbed it and returned to the bed. Once she had it she opened it

"these are some of the things I brought back from the treasure chamber on Sparx" she whispered, the box was filled with all sorts of jewels and gold but what caught Sky's eye was a gold dagger.

"This!" she exclaimed lifting the dagger out of the box

"this can only be held by those of Sparxian blood or are destined to become part of the family" she whispered, she then held the dagger out to him to hold

"but you said it could only held by those of Sparxian blood" he said curiously

"or those destined to be part of the family" she informed him. He reluctantly took the dagger nothing happened, Sky beamed as did Bloom.

"It is yours now, it will protect you and it might come in handy" she laughed weakly, Sky kissed her. He held her in his arms as he felt her strength leave her

"Bloom" he whispered tears brimmed,

"Bloom answer me please" he cried shaking her. But it was too late she was gone (for now).

"Where would you like to get married" Flora asked sweetly looking at fiancé who was pacing their room. She sat on her bed, leaning against the headrest.

"What, sorry?" Helia asked stopping, she sighed

"come sit with me, come" she said but it sounded more like an order. He lay down beside her and allowed her to play with his long hair.

"You need to relax" she whispered,

"how can I" he exclaimed, raising two hands into the air.

"Do it for me please" she pleaded looking him in the eye, he nodded.

"I want to give you something" she said smiling, she then said

_I with this power now ask to bless my lover with my power _(I know it sounds gay)Helia glowed pink then returned to normal

"wwhat" he stuttered.

"You now have my gift to talk to plants" she explained

"it might help when you're on Linphea". He stared at her in amazement

"I love you" he told her kissing her hand. She then kissed him on the lips. The couple laid on the bed for about an hour before Flora went. Helia wept for his love, until he felt a hand on his shoulder

"it's time to go". Helia looked up to find Sky looking down at him, Helia merely nodded then stood. He kissed Floras lips once more then walked out of the room with Sky.

When the two boys walked into the sitting room all the other boys were there. Helia looked at them they were all so down, he then felt something wrap itself around his leg he looked down to find Rose

"please help she's all I got left" she whimpered, crying. Helia knelt down and gave her a hug

"don't worry I'll save her" he soothed forcing himself to believe his own words.

"We should get going" Brandon said to the group. The troupe headed out onto the grounds where a red fountain ship was, Ms F, Principal Griffin, Saladin and Codatorta carrying Daphne.

"Okay I must change now" Daphne told the group, she gave Codatorta one last kiss. She then started to glow, she rose out of Codatorta's arms and into the air with one last burst of light she changed back into a nymph. Daphne smiled at the group then turned into a small ball of light she flew around the boy's head then towards the ship. The boy's said goodbye to the teachers and headed to the ship. Helia stayed back to talk to the teachers

"you might want to get your students back" Helia told them

"if he gets as powerful as he did before than your going to need an army" with that he boarded the ship. The ship fired up and zoomed off.

"You'll never get back in time little brother" Zacharias said to himself as he watched the ship fly off.

Authors note: I know that was long, do u think they'll get their powers back and will the get back in time?


	8. A Day on Zenith

"So where do we go first" Brandon asked, looking at the screen which had a map of the entire eight realms.

"I think we should go to the closet planet" Sky suggested,

"which one is it" Riven called from the back where had all their supplies. Timmy pressed a couple of buttons then a planet turned up on the screen

"Zenith!" Timmy cried out in relief,

"then Zenith it is" Helia said,

"Nabu prepare the interrealm traveler". Nabu nodded pressed a couple more buttons

"ready", "hold on tight boys" Sky called as the ship glowed then disappeared.

"My Lord I have news from alfea" a man said, he had silver hair which was slicked back. His features were pointed and sharp (especially his nose which is very big), he also had steely grey eyes.

"What have you gathered Pintos?" Zacharias asked coolly, Pintos kneeled keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the floor

"the winx club have hit stage two, but their heroes have vanished I do not know where they are" he said still not looking up.

"The heroes went on a mission, I believe they have gone to find the lost temples to get the guardians powers back" Zacharias explained, turning away. Pintos nodded,

"gather my forces" he ordered turning back to Pintos who was now visibly shaking

"it's time to find my new home"

"Whoa Zenith looks weird" Brandon exclaimed as he looked out at the main city of Zenith, Zinthia.

"Okay Daphne it would be nice if you started showing us where the temple is" Riven yelled looking upwards. Just then the small ball of light appeared right in front of the windshield, then it just dropped and speeded towards the ground

"follow it!" Sky shouted. Helia pushed the steering stick, which made them drop. The boys grabbed onto anything they could as they speeded through the city following Daphne. They finally came to the outskirts of the city that's when they slowed down considerably. Everything looked artificial nothing looked real not even the trees,

"I can't hear any plants" Helia told the group.

"Wait when Zenith was first discovered was everything artificial?" Riven asked looking at Timmy,

"well no the Zenithians destroyed all types of flowers and trees to make room for their big cities, but this is weird I think this is the last forest on the planet but of course it's all artificial" Timmy told them nodding.

"But if the temples were built along with the planets then they should have at least one real plant growing inside them" Riven countered.

"Wow Riven I never you were so smart" Brandon said in a sarcastic tone. Riven gave him a death glare everyone else just laughed.

"Well Riven is right, Helia just keep listening" Sky ordered, Helia nodded

"I'll be in the back meditating", he then left.

"where are we" Pintos inquired looking at the castle in front of them

"welcome to Cloud Tower, unfortunately for them their school year hasn't finished so all the students are still here" Zacharias cackled. Pintos smiled

"shall we call for your army", Zacharias grinned evilly. Pintos raised his hands _come forth creatures of the night and fight for your master_. With that the darkness acid started to appear, then the dogs.

"wipe them out" Zacharias yelled to his dark hounds. The attack on Cloud tower began.

"Do you think he senses us" Brandon whispered to Riven who was crouching beside him. The both of them were hiding behind some crates of supplies about seven metres away from Helia who was meditating. Riven shrugged, he walked stealthily over to where Helia was and crouched in front of him. Riven waved his hand in front of Helia's face, Helia eyes snapped open and he whispered

"boo!". Riven yelled out in fright and fell backwards, Brandon laughed his off and was rolling around on the ground. Helia smirked,

"wow how'd you know Riven was there, he was the highest in class for stealth " Brandon asked finally calming down and was now helping Riven up who looked a bit embarrassed.

"I could hear him breathing" Helia told them, he then closed his eyes and continued to meditate. Riven shrugged his shoulders and him and Brandon headed out the door. Helia then heard a voice

_come I am here_. His eyes snapped open once again, he then sprinted back to the bridge.

"I hear something!" he shouted as he burst in to the room.

"Where!" Timmy said urgently as everyone ran to their positions.

"Head north!" Helia directed, Sky turned the ship in that direction. They continued to follow Helia's instructions.

"Land here!" Helia pointed to a small clearing just ahead.

Ms Faragonda looked down at Bloom's sleeping form, the young woman she thought of as daughter as well as the other girls they had been through so much. They had followed Helia's advice and had brought back their students, just then a young fairy came bursting into the room.

"Miss a portal is opening out in the grounds" she in formed her.

"Ok get some of the girl's out there in case it's a sneak attack" Ms F ordered, then she strode out of the dorm. Once she was outside, she stood and waited then it looked like about half of the cloud tower students and some of the proffesors. When they fully formed, some of them dropped the alfea girls ran over to help. Griffin walked over to Ms F

"Zacharias attacked us he's taken over the school" she said exhausted. Ms F nodded "get everyone in side he'll come here next"she shouted so everyone could hear, those boys better hurry up.

Meanwhile the boys were trudging through the fake trees in search of some real ones.

"Are we close" Riven growled glaring at Helia

"we've been looking for two hours". Just then a building appeared in front of them, it was a lime green modern looking building and had stairs leading up to the doors.

"The lost Realm Temple of Zenith" Timmy whispered in awe

"Techna would love this".

"Speaking of Techna" Brandon said pointed his thumb over his shoulder towards the temple.

"right" Timmy said huskily before he started sprinting up the stairs. Once they were all in side they looked around, the temple was huge.

"Hey look there the plant" Helia said pointing towards a simple white rose in a magnificent vase.

"wow" Brandon whispered, everyone turned to look at the middle of the room. There on an alter was a bright purple bubble it was glowing,

"that must be the power of technology" Nabu whispered. Timmy took a deep breath and took a few steps forward, just then he heard screams and yells coming from behind him. Spinning around he found his friends on the floor holding their heads crying out in pain.

"so your Timmy?" Timmy swung around to find a woman standing next to the alter. She was tall and beautiful, she had long pink hair that came to her knee's. she was wearing a long strapless lime green dress. Her eyes were of course the same colour as her dress,

"who are you" Timmy yelled pulling out his orange phantoblade. She smiled

"I am Technalia, the first guardian",

"what did you do to them!" he shouted still pointing his phantoblade at her.

"Their minds are having an information overload" she said sounding bored

"all of them are my familys hardest sums and equations".

"How do I help them" Timmy asked lowering his voice a little,

"solve them of course" she laughed,

"but you won't be able to since no one except someone from family knows them". Timmy then remembered the diary Techna gave him,

"I'll give my best shot" Timmy growled. Technalia raised her eyebrows, she then waved her hand, a huge screen appeared before him full of green numbers and signs.

"Now remember this, one wrong answer and your friends are history" she told him smiling.

"Oh don't worry" Timmy smiled, he withdrew the diary from his pack. He could see her face when she saw it

"h how did you get that" she stammered shocked.

"From my girlfriend Techna" Timmy yelled proudly, Timmy opened the book, there was a note inside _if in need use this spell _from Techna. Timmy smiled and recited the spell

_I call upon the ancestors to hear my cry solve these ancient sums to save an innocent life_ Timmy looked up to see the numbers turn yellow then disappear. He looked around the boys started to stir

"ow my head hurts" Brandon whined, Timmy smiled.

"Well I guess I underestimated you" Technalia said quietly,

"Techna must really love you to give you that diary". Timmy felt elated,

"I know about the guardians plight, take this power" she indicated to the bubble.

"Now I must warn you, if you intend to get the of Realm powers the other guardians aren't as nice as me" she smiled

"oh especially watch out for Musian, he's like Musa but worse".

"Oh great!" Riven yelled sarcastically. With that she disappeared.

"Hrmp" Nabu stood

"This is gonna be very hard". Timmy reached the alter,

"how exactly do store that thing" Riven asked as he came up behind Timmy. Timmy placed his hand on it and seemed as though he absorbed it.

"That'll work" Riven commented.

"Come on let's get out of here" Sky said the group, they made their way back to the ship

"Where to next Timmy" Brandon asked. Timmy looked at the map

"Tides".

Authors note: **please R&R I would really like to know what yoou think of my story so far.**


	9. Swimming on Tides

"I think we should tell Ms F that we got Tech's power" Timmy asked,

"yeah" Sky said.

"Wait we'll call her when we reach Tides" Nabu said

"we'll get better reception".

"I hope the girls are all right" Brandon whispered, all the boy's nodded.

"Faragonda there's something wrong with Stella" Luna cried as she burst in to the headmistress's room. Ms F then followed the distraught mother back to the girl's suite. When she entered Stella's room she immediately knew what was wrong, she had reached stage three. Stella was boiling hot, and was covered in sweat,

"Luna its stage three" Ms F said calmly

"OH NO" Luna cried even louder.

"Calm down please" Ms F comforted as she put an arm around her, Luna sniffed but nodded.

"Now could you help me check on the others?" Ms F asked softly, with that the two of them found that all six were on stage five. Just then Ms Fs communicator went off,

"It's the boy's" she said worriedly how was she going to tell them.

The boys finally reached Tides,

"okay let's call Ms F" Timmy suggested. Sky nodded and turned on the ships communicator. After waiting awhile Ms F's face appeared on the screen,

"hello boys" Ms F said shakily.

"Hi Ms F we have good news" Nabu told her smiling,

"yeah we got Tech's technology power" Timmy said, beaming.

"What's wrong Ms Faragonda" Riven asked, he had noticed her weird behavior.

"I have some bad news" Ms F said softly, the boys sat up straighter and listened harder.

"Zacharias has taken over cloud tower" she explained,

"oh no" Helia whispered his face in his hands.

"But that's not the worst of it" she continued looking down, the boys looked scared.

"The girls hit stage three only a few minutes ago".

"So soon" Riven whispered

"we've only been gone a day".

"Don't worry guys" Helia told the crew

"stage four and five take much longer to succumb".

"Well we better hurry we got five more powers to get" Brandon said,

"that's good to hear, I'll keep in contact" was all Ms F before she hung up.

"Ok should we try calling for Daphne" Riven suggested, but then Daphne appeared.

_Follow me_ she then flew away across the ocean beneath them.

"Here we go again" Riven mumbled as they raced after the ball of light.

"Hey Nabu do you know where we are" Sky asked as the sped towards hopefully the waterspix.

"No idea" he answered shaking his head looking around,

"Great we're lost" Riven groaned.

"Oh Riven stop being so negative" Helia mumbled. Riven glared at Helia,

"hey guys look Daphne stopped" Brandon yelled. Daphne had indeed stopped on an island no bigger than alfeas grounds. After they landed they walked out onto the Island,

"I wonder where the guardian is?" Nabu said to the group.

"Right here!" everyone swung around to find a tall and thin not to mention handsome man. He looked to be in his twenties, his skin was as dark as Layla's, and he also had shoulder length brown hair.

"My name is Lorien" he said and bowed,

"at least this one has manners" Riven whispered to Timmy. Unfortunately for Riven Lorien heard him, Lorien flicked his hand up and Riven was being suspended by his foot in the air, then with his other hand he caused a small wave to hit Riven who then fell to the floor spluttering and coughing.

"Riven!" Sky yelled and he ran over to help his friend. Lorien laughed, Nabu then yelled

"we're here for the waterspix!" he yelled creating a blue ball of energy in his hand.

"I wouldn't try that" Lorien smiled looking at the ball

"but very impressive".

"Where is the waterspix?" Nabu growled. Lorien continued to smile,

"you'll have to swim the bottom of the lagoon of age" Lorien explained walking towards the middle of the island.

"Where is that" Nabu said, ready to shoot an energy ball if need be.

"If you'd give me a sec I'll summon it" Lorien snapped, the boys looked at each other. Loriens hands were pushed out in front of his body, they started to glow blue. The ground started to shake ferociously, Nabu fell to the ground he hear d the others fall to. He stayed there until the shaking stopped, he looked up to find a lagoon had appeared in the middle of the island.

"Behold the lagoon of age!" Lorien shouted, the boys made their way to the lagoon. This doesn't look too hard, but that changed when he looked down into the water. It was as deep as a five story building,

"I can't hold my breath for that long!" he yelled out in distress. Just then the Darkness acid started seeping through the ground, Helia spotted this

"BLACKHOUNDS!" he shouted withdrawing his two handed phantoblade. The other boys did the same except Timmy's which wouldn't

"Timmy stay behi…" Riven started but was too late. Two hounds that had materialized lunged at Timmy who put his hands up to cover his face then two beams of green shot out of Timmy's hands, the hounds exploded on impact. Timmy looked at his hands in amazement,

"hey Timmy a little help" yelled Riven who was pinned down by one of the beasts. Timmy shot a ball of green at that one which exploded, then he and Nabu finished them off.

"Whoa Timmy where'd that come from!!!" Brandon yelled amazed,

"I think I can tap into Technas power" Timmy whispered.

"I see someone's been to see Technalia" Lorien laughed. Timmy simply nodded,

"ok I guess im going for a swim" Nabu said, as he took of his shirt.

"I must you, this is the lagoon of age, it's like the fountain of youth but it has opposite effects" Lorien explained,

"soo instead of going young you grow old" Sky said looking confused. Lorien nodded

"stay in there too long you'll die of old age", Nabu looked slightly scared

"I need to do this for Layla" he said bravely. He then dived into the water, he then swam as fast as he could towards the bottom. As he swam he thought of Layla and how much he loved her, he could feel himself age getting thinner and weaker. He was so close now, so close. He reached out for the blue teardrop shape, he was blacking out. But then he touched it and absorb it he was the propelled out of the Lagoon, he flew straight up into the air then he plummeted towards the ground. He put his hand out towards the ground a small stream of pinkish goo appeared underneath him giving him a soft landing.

"Well I can see you got Layla's power" Sky yelled as he ran over with the other boys. He did it, he got the waterspix.

"Now come on we still got to get four more powers to get!" Riven continued helping Nabu out of the goo, Nabu looked over to Lorien who smiled and then disappeared.

"Hey where'd he go" Timmy called out, everyone looked around.

"I think he's gone to help Layla" Nabu whispered, the boys looked at him.

"How do you know?" Helia asked putting a hand on his shoulder,

"I don't know I guess I just feel it" Nabu answered shrugging his shoulders.

"Where to next" Brandon finally asked, Timmy looked at the map

"Harmonic Nebula!" he finally said looking over at Riven.

"Just what I wanted to hear" Riven smiled as he ran towards the ship

"come on guys". The others soon followed him and off they went to HN.


	10. Welcome to the Harmonic Nebula

The boys continued their mission to the Harmonic Nebula, the King had sent news of their upcoming arrival, and was offered a place to stay and eat at the royal palace where Musa lives.

"Wow this palace is the coolest I've ever seen" Brandon remarked, as they were led to their rooms, although most of it was Oriental style it still some rock and roll style too which gave it a cool look.

"Come on lets get some rest a get outa here" Riven growled,

"hey Riven are you all right" Helia asked falling back to walk with his friend.

"No, I guess this place reminds of Musa so much" Riven whispered, Helia nodded

"I know what you mean, every plant or flower I see reminds me of Flora". Riven looked at his feet and didn't say a word. Eventually the servant said goodnight to them and left. The boys enter the room, it was a deep blood red and had six double beds all with Navy blue sheets.

"Wow room is way better than the one at red fountain" Brandon laughed and jumped on the nearest one

"and comfier beds too", within seconds Brandon was asleep.

"How the hell can he fall asleep that fast" Nabu whispered a bit shocked,

"it's all part of his training on Erayklion" Sky explained lying down on the bed next to Brandon's.

"Come on we need our rest" Timmy said as he walked towards the bed. Soon everyone was fast asleep except Riven who couldn't sleep, Musa was all he thought of.

Sky was the first to wake, he quietly left the room. When he was out side he asked the nearest servant the way to the kitchen, he made his way down. The kitchen was huge but right in the middle was a round wooden table that could fit about ten people around it, Sky opened the huge fridge, he made his way around the room collecting ingredients. He then started to make bacon and eggs, he looked up when he heard some one enter the room. Brandon yawned a good morning and sat down at the table. The food was about halfway done when Nabu and Timmy found their way to the kitchen, Nabu had his hair out of the plait.

"Wow Nabu you look like a girl" Brandon yawned, Nabu walked up behind Brandon and placed his hands on the Brunettes shoulders.

"Oh really" Nabu said sarcastically digging his fingers into Brandon's shoulders then a little bolt of energy through each hand. Brandon yelped and slopped the coffee he was drinking down his front, everyone laughed. Finally Riven turned up just as breakfast was being served,

"mourning sleepy head" Sky laughed putting the food on the table. Riven grunted in reply and scoffed down his food,

"I'll be upstairs getting ready" he said once he finished. The other boys watched him leave shaking their heads,

"you can tell he really loves Musa" Helia mused taking the last bite of his breakfast. Once all were finished they had a race to see who could get back to their room first.

The ship rose and flew over the palace and out over the city,

"Right DAPHNE!!" Riven shouted. And right on queue Daphne appeared the boys ran to grab something, as they once again sped after Daphne. "This is gonna make me sick one day" Timmy mumbled as he regained his feet, the boys had been thrown to the ground by the sudden stop. They all looked out to world below. There was a mountain to the right but everywhere else was mist,

"hey whats that" Brandon asked pointing at a shape in the mist. Soon the mist cleared enough for them to see, there on the mountainside was an Oriental styled temple.

"Well I guess we found the temple" Sky commented,

"let's get down there" Riven said. The boys landed the ship in an area beside the temple. They filed out, Riven was the first to enter followed by the others. Inside was breathtaking and like the Zenith temple the power was on the alter at the end of the room, it was in the shape of a musical note, it was glowing red and was emitting a soft humming sound.

"Are you gonna come out or what" Riven yelled, walking to the middle of the room withdrawing his phantoblade.

"Hello Riven" said a gruff voice said from behind Riven. He spun around to find a tall very strong looking (he sorta looks like Codatorta) he had Raven black hair which was very short.

"My name is…" The man started,

"Musian?" Riven finished, smirking. Musian smiled

"I'm guessing Technalia warned ya bout me" he laughed, the boys stood there.

"Well im here for the Harmony Power!" Riven said in a low dangerous voice withdrawing his phantoblade

"and I'm not leaving without it". Musian continued

"I will allow you to take it" he walked closer "if you can prove you love Musa as much as you claim to" Musian then withdrew long sword (this ones a real one). Riven looked confused, with that Musian attacked. Riven struggled as he parried each blow,

"I love her isn't that enough" Riven yelled as he dodged a swing.

"No those are just words I need something from the heart" Musian said sternly raining blows on the young man in front of him. The battle raged on for another two hours, it soon came too Riven barely able too move his sword, Musian was eating an apple while he parried every one of Riven's attacks easily. Riven gave Musian a death glare

"if looks could kill I'd probably be dead by now since you're hopeless at using a sword" Musian sneered throwing his apple core at him, it hit him on the nose.

"You are not worthy of Princess Musa" Musian continued before he stood and walked of Riven fell to his knees, then Riven did something he has only done once in his life he cried, the other boys gasped this was a rare occasion indeed. Tears soaked his face as he thought of her his one and only love, his Musa. He then sang

It's gonna be me,  
It's gonna be you,

Time, I've been patient for so long  
How can I pretend to be so strong?  
Looking at you,  
Feeling it too,   
If I'm asking you to hold me tight  
Then it's gonna be all right  
It's gonna be love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more than I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real   
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me,  
It's gonna be you,  
It's gonna be...  
It's gonna be love

Time, am I restless or a fool?  
How can you pretend to be so cruel?  
Maybe it's me,   
Maybe it's true,  
Maybe it's everything we're dreaming of   
We've waited long enough

It's gonna be love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more than I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be all i want to do  
It's gonna be me,  
It's gonna be you,

The sooner you let two hearts beat together  
The sooner you'll know this love is forever  
(It's gonna be love)  
Love needs time now or never  
(It's gonna be love)  
It's gonna be tough  
You gotta believe  
It's gonna be strong enough

It's gonna be love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more than I can take   
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be all i want to do  
It's gonna be hard  
It's gonna be tough  
It's gonna be more than just enough  
It's gonna be love   
Oh, it's gonna be love

It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me,  
It's gonna be you,

It's gonna be me,  
It's gonna be you  
It's gonna be...(yeah)  
It's gonna be love

Musian froze, he slowly turned around.

"Where did you hear that" he whispered, hurrying back to Riven. Riven lifted his chin

"Musa sang it to me" he whispered, Musian got on his knees so he looked Riven in the eyes.

"Only someone who really loves her could have sung that song" Musian smiled,

"you have proved your love, you may take the power" with that Musian faded away. Riven stood and walked with wobbly legs to the alter. He then absorbed the power, he then fainted.

Sky and the others moved Riven back onto the ship, and headed for Solaria. Riven started to stir when they were about halfway there,

"where am I" Riven grumbled as he sat up.

"Here" Helia said throwing him a power drink. Riven drank it gratefully,

"where are we off to now" Riven asked as he stood.

"Solaria!" Brandon smiled, he looked so determined.

"Well this should be fun" Riven thought to himself


	11. A sunny day on Solaria

Brandon woke to someone nudging his shoulder,

"are we there yet" he said groggily as he shook his head trying to get rid of the tiredness.

"Yeah" Helia said, as he handed Brandon some coffee. Brandon drank it gratefully,

"I think we should call Daphne" Brandon asked Riven who was trying to control Musas power, just then some really high pitched music (which was really bad) filled the room. Everyone yelled out and covered their ears, Riven then hastily stopped, apologizing.

"Geez you're gonna scare Daphne off" Nabu teased, everyone laughed except Riven who looked very grumpy.

"Come on call her Riv" Brandon asked, standing up.

"DAPHNE!" Riven yelled, within seconds she appeared and once again they were speeding over Solaria. Once they stopped, everyone looked out at their surroundings. They were at the base of a humungous mountain which went past the clouds. It had a small winding path that lead right to the top,

"looks like were going hiking" Sky exclaimed and grabbed some gear then left the ship the rest followed. They group made their way slowly up the mountain,

"how much longer!?" Timmy panted as they continued. Sky looked up

"bout 4hours" Sky panted back, everybody groaned except for Brandon who looked so determined. Four hours later they arrived at the top they all fell to the ground in exhaustion,

"finally" Riven breathed. Brandon was the first to regain his feet he looked around. He espied a huge Gold temple, the sun hit the temple roof perfectly making it glow. He made his way over to the giant doors, he heard the footsteps of the others behind him.

"Well go ahead" Riven whispered nudging Brandon towards the foreboding doors

"open 'em". Brandon placed his hands on the door knobs, with one quick movement he opened them. A dazzling light came from behind the doors they all turned away,

"to bright for you?" asked a beautiful voice. Brandon looked up to find a beautiful woman standing before him, she was wearing long magnificent gold robes. She had long blond hair which trailed behind her as she walked towards them, her features were soft and gentle while her eyes were the most beautiful honey colour.

"I know what you seek, Brandon of Erayklion" she whispered,

"then what must I do to get it" Brandon asked in a low voice as he moved closer to her.

"You must give up something very precious" she smiled, Brandon looked confused as did the others.

"What must I give up?" Brandon asked, her smile widened

"your eyesight". Brandon looked at the others then back at the woman, he had to do this for Stella. He nodded

"you must walk through the doors" she explained indicating to the now closed doors, he turned and walked boldly to the doors. Before he opened them he turned to look at his best friends, it will be the last time he will see them. Closing his eyes he turned and opened the doors, taking a deep breath he opened his eyes. His eyes and skin burned from the bright light but he ignored it and took a step into the room the heat was unbearable he was sure he would burn to death, the ring on the chain started to glow. Soon a bubble appeared around him, the burning on his skin stopped but his eyes didn't. He was starting to lose his sight, knowing he didn't have much time he sprinted in any direction the protective bubble followed him. His sight was going fast, then he spotted it, the alter the power was in the shape of a yellow sun. He ran as fast as he could, he reached out his hand. He absorbed the power just as he lost his eyesight, the bright light disappeared as Brandon took the power. Sky and the others ran into the temple, they found Brandon on the ground be side the alter. Helia was the first to reach him, he rolled the brunette over only to reveal the shock of his life. Brandon's eyes were pure white,

"who is that?" Brandon rasped.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" the guardian yelled

"he should have been burnt to a crisp" just then she saw the ring hanging from Brandon's neck

"the ring of Solaria" she whispered in awe. Sky looked at his best friend in Helias arms, "hhiiss eyes" Sky stuttered, pointing at them.

"Is there anything we can do to fix this" Sky whispered in a dangerous tone. The guardian shook her head

"only a very very powerful force could fix it" she hung her head. A weird expression came over Nabu's face, he stood and walked over to his pack. They all watched him in interest,

"you know how Layla is the most powerful healer in magix" he explained as he returned holding a small pouch. The boys nodded, he held up the pouch

"Laylas fairy dust, she gave me some before we left". The boys smiled,

"now if I combine the dust and the waterspix, I should be able to fix this". Everyone beamed, Nabu sat down beside Brandons head. He sprinkled the dust over Brandons face, he closed his eyes and concentrated. His hand glowed as well as the falling fairy dust, the white in Brandons eyes started to swirl. Soon it was gone and Brandons eyes were a deep choclate brown,

"I can see!" he shouted as he jumped up the others moved out of the way as he stood. Brandon then gave Nabu a big bear hug

"thank you thank you" he repeatedly said. Finally everything calmed down,

"you wanna make sure you got Stell's power?" Timmy asked. Every one took a step back from Brandon just in case something went wrong. Brandon closed his eyes and held out his hand, all of a sudden a small ball of light appeared hovering above his palm. It crackled then went out with a puff, Riven smirked

"very impressive". Brandon scowled

"you're worse", the smirk was wiped right of the magenta headed man's face. The others were trying not to laugh, the guardian walked over to the boys.

"My name is Stelana" she smiled,

"you must hurry you don't have a lot of time left". The boys said goodbye then ran to the ship,

"Sky head for Linphea!" Timmy yelled as they took their places. Within a matter of seconds they were racing off.

Authors note: I know i haven't updated in awhile sorry, and i know this one was short. It's just i got alot of school work and stuff but any way i hope you like this chappie R&R


	12. Life of a Flower

Zacharias gazed at the crystal ball, he could see a slumbering fairy. _She is so beautiful_ he thought, shaking his head and walked to the balcony at the far side of the room. Cloud Tower was perfect for him and his army, he smirked as he looked over the humongous army assembled. All of them were the horrible darkhounds, _I'm unstoppable!._

At Alfea a crow left the windowsill of a sleeping Flora.

Ms F was now examining Flora, she knew they were close to stage five. Something soon came to her attention, Flora had put on some weight. But how could that be Flora rarely ate junk, Putting her hands on the nature fairy's stomach she pushed down, she then felt something that shocked her.

"She can't be!" she gasped, covering her mouth, she then took some tests to make sure. Leaning back on the chair she was sitting on she said to herself

"They better hurry up otherwise they're not just losing the winx club". She sighed then left the room.

Linphea was even further than the HN to Solaria, all of the boys except Sky and Helia were asleep.

"I hope the girls are ok" Sky whispered as to not wake the others, Helia merely nodded.

"So Helia have you and Flora decided where you are gonna get married?" Sky asked, Helia didn't answer he started to shudder. Sky put a hand on his shoulder

"we will get back in time" Sky forced out hoping he was right, Helia finally looked up his eyes glassy. Just then the silence was broken but Timmy's snores. The two boys went into silent fits of laughter, a small beeping came from the ships computer.

"We're here" Sky said as he went to wake the others up.

"Ok Riven call Daphne, we are running outta time" Helia snapped,

"ok ok don't get your panties in a knot" Riven yawned,

"Daphne!". Once again Daphne appeared, and off they went but the boys were prepared this time. They all ran to their seats and buckled up, they heard something that sounded like a little bell coming from the ball of light.

"I think she's laughing at us" Timmy whispered, soon the tinkling stopped and zoom they were off.

"Linphea is a beautiful place" Brandon said, as he peered out the window.

"Hey Helia, you and Flora should get hitched here" Riven said also looking out,

"maybe" Helia said. The others looked at him with worry, Daphne stopped as did they. They all looked out, it was jungle beneath them not like the beautiful land they saw no more than five minutes ago.

"The Northland of Linphea" Timmy told the group

"third most dangerous place in the whole eight realms".

"What a surprise" Riven mumbled as he landed the ship, the boys disembarked and looked around.

"Ok nature boy do you're thing" Brandon said sitting down on a nearby rock, Helia closed his eyes he listened hard. He finally heard something and headed towards it the others hastened to follow him, he continued to listen and follow. They did this for about three hours before they finally found the temple, it was more like a tower. It was tall a green, flowers and vines grew around it,

"hey look, the plants look like their dying" Nabu pointed out. It was true most of them were losing their colour and wilting,

"come on" Helia whispered and they entered the temple.

The inside looked worse, the plants were actually dead.

"This is horrible" Sky whispered,

"look at that" Brandon yelled pointing to the centre. There was a giant flower, but it was closed up and turning brown. Helia reached out to touch it,

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH IT!" screeched a voice. Helia recoiled, looking for the source of the voice.

"It's already nearly dead it doesn't need you to make it worse" it said again, but this time a woman appeared. She wasn't as tall as the others were, she was wearing a long dark green dress her wings were out (they were also green), she had long green hair and tanned skin, her eyes were an emerald colour.

"I'm Rosa, guardian or the life flower" she said as she flew a little closer.

"I'm here for the power of Nature" Helia explained,

"I would give it to you but the life flower needs it, as the guardian of the nature powers weakens so does the flower" she explained flying over to the flower.

"It needs the guardians power to survive" she looked as though she was about to cry. Helia thought for a moment, _he had Flora's power he could save it_. Smiling he said

"if I can save the flower will you give me the power", she thought about it for a second then nodded.

"Now Flora would come here in her dreams and give the flower the power" she explained

"no real hands can touch it", She then whipered in his ear a spell to separate oneself from their body. Helia nodded, he sat down and started meditating. He slowly said the spell, he felt himself leaving his body. Finally he was out and he turned to watch his body drop to the ground, the others cried out in shock and tried to revive him. They mustn't see me he thought,

"you must hurry" he heard Rosa say facing him. She could him since she was to separated from her body, he sorta floated over to the flower. Placing his hands on either side of it and let Flora's power flow through his hands and into the dying bud. It slowly was coming alive again, he saw the others watch in amazement. Rosa beamed, as the flower opened it was a splendid pink and each petal was tipped with yellow or green. Butterflies and birds flew out of the opened flower, Helia felt suddenly felt extremely weak. Rosa's face turned into complete horror,

"get back to your body quick, otherwise you'll die!" she yelled helping him to his body. The boys eyes were full of panic, Helia lay back into his body. Helia sat up taking a huge breath, they were followed by slow and steady ones.

"That was a close one mate" Sky said sounding relieved, Helia smiled at his friends then turned back to Rosa.

"Well may I have the power now?" he asked sweetly, she smiled and nodded. She indicated to the flower. Helia rose and stumbled over the life flower, he was still weak from giving that flower all that power. Right in the middle of the flower was the rose shape power, he reached in and absorbed it.

"One more to go" Sky whispered, and exited the temple the others followed. Rosa stopped Helia, she gave him a small envelope

"give this to Flora, it may be the only thing that will stop Zacharias". Helia took the letter and headed for the door,

"oh and don't open it otherwise it will be useless" she told him before disappearing into her flowers. Helia nodded and ran after the others clutching the envelope to his chest……..

Ms Faragonda, dozed on the couch in the girls sitting room. An evil vibe brought her from her daze, sensing it in Flora's room. She crept to the door, and with one swift movement she opened the door. Zacharias was there standing over Flora, and about to pick her up.

"Stand back u monster!" she yelled before sending a bolt of energy at him. He dodged it in alarm, he then jumped out the open window and flew off but not without saying

"she will be mine in life of death" he cackled loudly before disappearing in the direction of Cloud Tower. Faragonda watched him go before turning back, Flora was tossing and turning. _Oh no _she thought and rushed to the other rooms _stage 4 nightmares!._

The boys sat quietly, one more power and they can save their girlfriends. Just then the communicator went off, it was miss Faragonda. Timmy pressed a button and miss turned up on the screen.

"What's up" Riven asked standing up and coming closer,

"the girls are on stage four" she said urgently. The boys were silent,

"you must hurry!" she almost yelled.

"We're going for the last power now, Bloom's power" Sky explained, Ms Faragonda nodded

"I must go attend to the girls, please be careful" with that she disappeared.

"Step on it Timmy" Sky growled, with that they sped off to Sparx.


	13. Horrible Nightmares Part 1

_(These nightmares started when they hit stage four)_

_Techna's nightmare_

_Techna woke, she had a major headache. Groaning she sat up and looked around her. She was lying in the end of a cave which was in the side of cliff, underneath her was a huge valley filled with trees mountains and lakes but what she saw next shocked her to the bone _DINOSAURS!. _Where the hell was she and where was civilization TECHNOLIGY. _

"_Ok Tech just breathe just start walking and you'll eventually walk into someone" she said to herself as she started to climb down the side of the cliff _

"_that's the logical thing to do". She finally reached the bottom, sighing she headed north along a small track. She had a feeling that she was being followed so she sped up her pace abit, they all of a sudden a creature jumped out onto the path I front of her. Techna froze she recognized the creature as a dinosaur a raptor, extremely dangerous. She backed away slowly, four more Raptors appeared. _

"_Ok new plan" she turned tail a ran, the creatures chased her. As she ran she heard a voice in her head _

"_Hows it feel guardian to feel totally helpless, no technology no power" the voice laughed. _

"_Rot in hell Zacharias!" she shouted, she tried to turn into her enchantix but couldn't. A single tear fell down her cheek as she ran, they were catching up fast. She ran until she came back to the cliff, she turned left but the raptors were there, right they were there to _

"_Oh no I'm trapped" she was cornered. She went back till she felt the rocky cliff side, not taking her eyes of the raptors she bent down and picked up large stick. One of the Raptors jumped at her, she swung the stick at it. She heard a crack as she broke it's jaw, another jumped at her pinning her to the ground the stick flew out of her hands. She closed her eyes and waited for death to come, the creatures claws dug into her shoulders. Suddenly the raptor was blown off her, she sat up and watched the others ones get hit with green energy balls. She looked up to see a fairy, she looked nearly the same as herself except she had longer hair. _

"_Who are you?" Techna asked as the woman landed in front of her, _

"_I am Technalia the guardian of the power of Technology". Techna was confused, _

"_shouldn't you be protecting my power then". Technalia smiled _

"_Timmy came", Techna smiled too _

"_so he has it now". Technalia nodded _

"_now come I shall protect you" the two once again went down the track..._

_Layla's Nightmare_

_Layla groaned as she sat up, she opened her eyes. She was sitting on a rock in the middle of nowhere surrounded by ugly, brown, polluted water. _

'_Oh no this is the sea on Tides' she thought to herself, standing up with some differculty. _

'_I have to do something' she tried to transform but couldn't, she started to panic. _

"_Oh no the waters dying and you can't do anything!" mocked Zacharias who had now appeared floated just above the water in front of Layla, _

"_you bastard!" she screamed jumping off the rock at him trying to grab him. She went straight through him and fell into the murky waters, she swam towards the surface but couldn't reach it something was holding her back. She looked down to see the seaweed and other plants and creatures holding her legs preventing her from moving, she tried kicking at them but they wouldn't budge _

"_the sea has turned against you" she heard Zacharias say. She was swimming as hard as she could, she was running out of air. She was slowly blacking out till she saw someone swimming towards her, she blacked out just as the other person grabbed her. Layla spluttered and choked as they reached the surface, she looked up at her rescurer. He was tall_ _and thin not to mention handsome man. He looked to be in his twenties, his skin was as dark as Layla's, and he also had shoulder length brown hair he was wearing sorta the same thing Nabu does. But the most curious thing was the huge angel wings sprouting from his back, he flew her over to the rock Layla jumped of. Layla looked at him with wonder _

"_who are you?" she asked standing on her own two feet once they reached the rock. He smiled _

"_I am Lorien, the guardian who looks after your power", Layla just gaped _

"_where the hell did you get those wings!" she asked finally getting control of herself. _

"_Boys can't have fairy wings, but no one from you're time know how to get them very old magic" he explained _

"_can you teach me" she asked even more curious. He thought about it _

"_maybe later we have to get off this rock", something came to her mind. _

"_If you're the guardian of my powers then why aren't you with them" she turned on him looking at him curiously _

"_your fiancé came" Lorien smiled _

"_now come" he picked her up bridal style and took off…_

Authors note: please R&R


	14. Horrible Nightmares Part 2

_Musa's nightmare_

_Musa awoke, she sat up and looked around. She was back home except some things were different like a portrait of her and her parents which her father took down after her mother died. She made her way until she came upon her dad's room she heard voices, she went to open the door but her hand went right through. She gasped and pulled her hand back, she reached out and put her hand through the door than the rest of her body. Musa found herself face to face with her dad, she froze but he didn't seem to see her. _

"_Musica, you must see a doctor" he father said before turning around and walking to the bed behind him, once again she froze. Her mother lay there on the bed sickly pale, her short black hair was dead looking and her eyes held no more happiness. Musa then remembered what day it was, there was a knock on the door. Her fathers hand went straight through her stomach and opened the door, there in front of her was a version of her 6 year old self. _

"_Mommy? whats wrong?" the younger Musa asked walking past her dad, and to the bed her mother lay on. _

"_Nothing honey just sit here with me for a little while" her mother said weakly, lil Musa jumped on the bed while her smiling father left the room shutting the door. _

"_Musa I may not be here much longer, I want you to know that I love you and I'll always be with you" her mother said smiling, Musa began crying as she knew what was about to happen. Just then the monster appeared at the window, he was tall and blue and had three eyes and not to mention razor sharp teeth and claws. Musa yelled out to her mother but no sound came out of her mouth, she lunged at the creature but fell straight through it. It started to nock an arrow in its humongous bow. She ran to the bed and tried to shake her mother but her hands went straight through her, she screamed and yelled but couldn't get her attention. Musa started to cry as the bow creaked, her mother heard it and turned her head. She yelled and leapt out of bed and in front of little Musa just as the arrow was released. It went straight through Musa and hit her mothers chest, Musa screamed at the same time as little Musa but still no sound came out of her. She looked at her mother sprawled in front of little Musa and knelt down beside her and cried. She cried even harder when she saw her father burst into the room with the guards and howling in pain as he saw his beloved with covered with blood and dead. Musa looked at the monster which hid behind the curtains watching the spectacle, Musa watched carefully as she looked at it properly. She screamed out in fury to see who it really was, Zacharias!. She then realized that it was never a monster but when she was little all she saw was a big scary monster, but now she saw who it truly was. Just then a voice sounded in her head _

"_how does it feel you were helpless, you couldn't have saved youself or your mother it was like you weren't there no one could hear or see you". Musa watched as little Musa was running around trying to be heard but no one would listen no one could even see her, Musa started to cry _

"_your mother died to save you, she's dead because of you" the voice said again. _

"_Nononono" she tried to say but no noise, she fell to here knees crying. Just then she heard music lovely beautiful music, she looked up to see a man appear in front of her. He was tall very strong looking (he sorta looks like Codatorta) he had Raven black hair which was very short he was wearing a red tunic and breeches. _

"_Who are you" she mouthed, he nodded _

"_I am Musian the guardian of you and your powers". Musa just looked confused, _

"_then why are you here" she mouthed again, _

"_you know your Riven has a nasty temper" Musian smiled so did Musa. She looked over at the murder scene in front of her and cried again, _

"_this was never your fault, it was Zacharias he did this not you". Musa nodded but continued to cry, Musian put an arm around her and held her while she cried. _

"_I'll shall stay with you" he whispered, Musa cried harder as Zacharias made her watch Queen Musica's murder over and over again…_

_Stella's nightmare_

_Stella groaned as she sat up, she opened her eyes completely. 'Where am I' she thought, her hands were tied with chains above her head. 'Oh shit that's not good' she looked around to see That she was in some sort of pub and that it was filled with ugly drunk men. _

"_Oh look that slut is awake" slurred an especially ugly brute as he staggered over to her, when he was close enough she kicked him which broke his nose. He screamed out in pain the others waddled over to see what the commotion was._

"_You're gonna pay for that bitch" he groan holding his nose, the others drew into a tight circle around her. _

"_Get away from me!" she screamed _

"_I am the princess of Solaria!". _

"_Not any more" snarled one man, _

"_your daddy sold you to us". _

"_No!" stella whispered, _

"_he didn't want you anymore". _

"_neither did your mommy". _

"_no one wanted you". _

"_you were the palace whore". _

" _slut". _

"_skank". Stella started to cry as all these things were said to her she was beginning to think they were true, she cried harder as the insults kept coming. Finally the grotty men stopped and the guy that she broke nose of stepped forward _

"_now you're gonna put on a little show for us" he laughed. Stella shook her head _

"_no" he rasped leaning in closer, he then slapped her. She cried out in pain, _

"_you will do as your told" she spat in his face. He raised his hand to hit her again but was blasted back by a ball of light, _

"_you do not touch her" said a very powerful female voice. Stella turned to see_ _a beautiful woman standing there, she was wearing long magnificent gold robes. She had long blond hair which trailed behind her as she walked towards them, her features were soft and gentle while her eyes were the most beautiful honey colour. The woman stepped forward and blasted the others, she then destroyed the chains holding her. Stella fell into her comforting arms crying. _

"_It's ok it's ok" the woman soothed patting Stellas head softly, Stella looked up _

"_who are you?" she said through tears. _

"_Your guardian Stelana" she answered, _

"_I was protecting your power but Brandon came". Stella beamed _

"_he cares" she whispered, Stelana looked down shocked _

"_ofcourse he cares, he loves you". Stella looked away at the men, Stelana understood _

"_do not believe what they said you are a wonderful beautiful girl". Stella smiled, _

"_now come, lets get out of here the boys will rescue you soon" Stelana stood and brought Stella up with her. With that the two of them left the pub… _

Authors note: hope you like it, I had major trouble with Stellas nightmare and I know its really bad.


	15. Horrible Nightmares Part 3

_Flora opened her eyes slightly, 'where am I' she thought as she sat up. Flora was lying on soft luscious green grass, and all around were these exotic and beautiful flowers. Flora smiled and wandered over to some of the more beautiful flowers, she picked a couple and breathed in their scent. She sat herself down amongst her flowers, forgetting all her troubles. _

"_Beautiful aren't they" a voice said behind her, realizing she wasn't alone she turned her head to see a tall man, with long black hair. She knew she recognized him from somewhere, she tried to remember but she then discovered she remember anything not one single thing. The man looked at her smiling _

"_I am Zacharias" he stated, she nodded _

"_im afraid I can't remember my name" she whispered. _

"_Your name is Flora" he beamed "my wife"….._

_Helia sat up straight panting and sweating oh no. Helia sprang out of bed and sprinted to the bridge pulling on a shirt as he went, _

"_DAPHNE!" he shouted as he burst into the room. The boys jumped and turned to see what was wrong, Brandon who was trying to master Stella's power had managed to keep a light going until Helia came barging in turned on Helia _

"_bloody hell I just had a light going and then came bursting through and ruined my concentration!". Helia gave him a death glare, Brandon recoiled what's his problem. Riven stood looking concerned _

"_what's wrong?", _

"_call Daphne" Helia growled in response. Riven nodded _

"_DAPHNE Helia would like a word with you!" within seconds Daphne materialized. _

"_Calm down Helia I know what just happened now what did you see?" she said urgently ignoring the others. Sky finally stood _

"_what happened?" he asked firmly and bit loudly, Helia opened his mouth to explain but Daphne cut him off. _

"_Helia has had a glimpse of Flora's nightmare", the boys fell silent and stared at Helia. _

"_Now what did you see?" she asked again looking straight into his eyes, Helia recounted the whole dream to the room _

"_what does it mean?" he asked once he finished. Daphne thought for a moment _

"_do you know what Flora's greatest fear is?" Daphne asked to the room, Helia tried to remember _

"_now that you mention it Flora and I never actually talked about our fears" he looked at Daphne. _

"_Flora's greatest fear is losing herself and everyone she cares about" Daphne explained looking around the room _

"_so Zacharias is using that to his advantage". Helia's face looked horrified as finally understood, _

"_he's brainwashing her so when she wakes up she'll be in love with him not me…" Helia stuttered trailing off at the end. Daphne nodded _

"_Helia the only reason you saw that was because your link between your powers is unusually powerful", Daphne explained _

"_now I want you to meditate and find your way back to Flora". Helia sat cross legged on the floor and closed his eyes, he felt the same thing he felt when he was in the Linphea temple, his mind flew away over the land below all the way back to Flora at Alfea. Helia floated over Flora looking down at her, she was extremely pale, sweating and tossing and turning. Slowly he lay down upon her and fell into her mind….._

"_Your wife" Flora said uncertainly, looking at him. Zacharias nodded, taking a step forward _

"_I have come to take you home". He then reached his hand out intending for her to take it, _

"_where is home?" she asked. She didn't know why but deep inside of her there was a deep hate for this man who said he was her husband, a flash of annoyance came to his eyes. _

"_The great cloud tower" he said in an enticing voice, _

"_that doesn't sound too bad" Flora in a more convinced tone slightly moving towards him slightly. _

"_Come" Zacharias said sounding a little desperate. Flora finally stood and moved closer, she was just about to take his hand. _

"_Flora stop!" Flora withdrew her hand and turned to see where the voice came from, she was surprised to see that this man looked nearly identical except Zacharias was taller and his eyes were different. The thing inside of her seemed extremely at peace around this man, _

"_Flora he is not your husband he is trying to trick you" the man explained walking towards her. Zacharias glared _

"_Helia how did you get here", _

"_Helia…" Flora murmured frowning she knew she recognized him. Helia turned to her and took her hand _

"_please Flora remember, remember me, remember the winx club", Flora tried to remember but she was so confused. _

"_He's lying, trying to keep you for himself" Zacharias yelled, _

"_lies to keep you away from me, take my hand Flora". Just then Flora felt like a shockwave hit her and all these memories…._

_**(flashback)**_

"_**Mama, look what I found" a young girl cried as she ran through the house, she went straight into the kitchen. A beautiful woman stood there her light brown hair was tied in a bun as she cleaned the dishes, she turned and caught the younger brunette in her arms. **_

"_**My dearest Flora, what this?" she said in a soft voice looking at a small flower in Flora's hand, **_

"_**it's a daisy mama" Flora squealed happily. The older woman smiled, **_

"_**I can't believe your growing so fast ten already" Flora nodded beaming. **_

"_**I'll get my winx soon and I'll be a fairy just like you" Flora said happily, the mother chuckled **_

"_**yes you will". She kissed Flora's forehead, and stood up straight. Just then the back door banged open and a handsome man barged in, **_

"_**Lily he's found us take the girl's and run now" he yelled. Lily's eyes widened, **_

"_**Flora go get your sister now!" she ordered. Flora bolted to the next room, Lily turned her attention to her husband, **_

"_**Clovern where will we go?" she said urgently. He shook his head **_

"_**anywhere just get them out of here I'll go a different direction to try and lead him away from you, Lily was crying **_

"_**how did he find us?". Clovern enveloped his wife in a hug **_

"_**I don't lils, I don't know", Flora came back to the room carrying a small bundle. **_

"_**Ok, goodbye princess be good for mama" he gave Flora a hug and kiss **_

"_**and goodbye my little Rose" he then kissed the little baby in Flora's arms, he then strode over to Lily and gave he a passionate kiss **_

"_**I love you Lily". Lily was crying, Clovern strode to the door but froze. **_

"_**LILY TAKE THE GIRLS AND RUN HE'S HERE" he yelled, just then Clovern was blown back by a force, he landed with a sickening thud he did not rise. **_

"_**CLOVERN!!" Lily screamed tears pouring, Flora was screaming so was little Rose. Lily turned to get the girls out when she heard footsteps, she slowly turned to find a tall raven haired man his eyes were blood red. **_

"_**Zacharias!" Lily spat, pushing Flora and the baby behind her. **_

"_**Dearest Lily how lovely to see you" he said in a seductive tone, he stopped and looked down at the unmoving Clovern. He smirked **_

"_**good riddance" he whispered, Lily sent a ball of pink energy at him. He just managed to dodge it **_

"_**now that's rude" he said in a sarcastically, **_

"_**GET.OUT.OF.MY.HOUSE" she screamed out, sending a ball of energy at him with each word. He dodged or deflected them all, **_

"_**IVY WRAP" she yelled. The vines broke through the floorboards and wrapped itself around Zacharias, he laughed as the vines disappeared with a puff of smoke. **_

"_**Nice try" he cackled, **_

"_**zakra!" he shouted. Lily was thrown backwards, she was held like she was in mid star jump on the wall. **_

"_**I hate to kill such a pretty thing" Zachairas murmured **_

"_**for the last time join me or die!", **_

"_**rot in hell bastard!" she screeched and spat in his face. Flora was hidden behind the couch watching, she took a look at her father's body. She carefully placed Rose on the floor, **_

"_**im sorry Lily" Zacharias whispered. He held his lethal dagger above his head and brought it down, but Flora jumped out and created a force field protecting her mother. **_

"_**Ahh this must be your offspring" Zacharias laughed watching Flora carefully **_

"_**quite powerful isn't she". Flora was starting to feel weak soon the force field dropped, Zacharias snickered. With that he drove his dagger straight in Lily's heart. Flora screamed, Lily gave a soft **_

'_**oh' and then her head drooped. **_

"_**No,no,no mama!" Flora screamed cupping her mother's face in her hands, **_

"_**please don't die". **_

"_**Sorry squirt" Zacharias said cheerfully, **_

"_**geith!". Flora crumpled to the ground. The next day she had no recollection to what happened…**_

_**(back)**_

_Flora opened eyes, Helia was beside her while looked like he was about to explode. Flora's eyes narrowed, _

"_you" she said in a dangerously low tone. She stalked forwards _

"_YOU MURDERED MY PARENTS!!!" she screamed and sent a full energy blast straight at Zacharias. He did not have time to dodge it, the blast sent him flying into a nearby tree. Groaning he stood, _

"_how could you remember I put a spell on you" he muttered. Flora smiled sadistically, _

"_I guess it wore off" she said sarcastically. She then sent another huge energy blast straight at him, but he dissolved out of the dream before it hit him. Flora was full on crying now, Helia ran forward and brought her to him and hugged her, she cried into his shoulder wetting his shirt. Finally she calmed down, _

"_I don't know what happened, I felt this wave of some sort flow through me and all my memories came back…" she raved. Helia smiled and nodded then cut her off with a passionate kiss, they finally broke apart. _

"_You don't know how long I've waited to do that" he whispered, Flora snorted. _

"_Now that's no way for a princess to behave!", both Flora and Helia turned to find the guardian Rosa. _

"_Rosa!" Helia laughed _

"_nice to see again", _

"_you to" Rosa replied. Helia looked at Flora's confused face _

"_oh this is the guardian to the temple of Linphea" Helia laughed, Flora just looked shocked. _

"_Well Helia you best be off you friends are anxious" Rosa advised _

"_I'll look after Flora". Helia nodded, he gave Flora one more kiss _

"_see you soon" were his last words as he dissolved like Zacharias did. Just then the landscape changed, the flowers started to die. Flora was on the verge of tears, Rosa came over and put a comforting around her _

"_this is all just a dream" she said soothingly. Flora nodded and the two of them wandered over the dieing world waiting for the boys to finish their mission._

Authors not: soz it took so long I had real trouble coming up with this chapter please R&R


	16. A Frozen Welcome

Sky groaned as he lifted his head off the console, he shivered. He looked around behind him, the others were asleep curled up in balls and wrapped in blankets. They were very close to Sparx now so the temperature in the ship had dropped dramatically, in other words it was bloody cold. He stood and and walked over to one of the boxes full of blankets, after grabbing the thickest one he could find he returned to his seat, making himself comfortable he closed his eyes. Just then the communicator went off, everyone jumped. After figuring out what it was, Timmy pressed a button and Ms Faragondas face appeared on the screen.

"Good mourning Ms" Brandon yawned, bringing the blanket closer around him. Ms nodded

"are you close to Sparx yet?" she asked,

"we'll be there within an hour" Timmy informed her.

"How are the girls?" Riven said pointedly standing up, Ms F's face dropped

"not good im afraid, they grow worse every minute". The room was silent,

"well I must leave contact me when you have the Dragon Fire" with that she left. Sky looked at Timmy

"can you make this hunk of junk go any faster" he said, Timmy nodded

"everyone buckle up!" he shouted, the boys jumped into a seat. Timmy then pushed the throttle forward and zoom off they went, within five minutes they were there.

"Whoa that was fast" Riven whistled, the others nodded their head in agreement.

"Come on!" Sky shouted as the ship landed, Brandon grabbed him before he could run outside

"I wouldn't go out there if I were you" Brandon warned

"you wouldn't get five meters without turning into a popsicle!". Sky sighed,

"I'll call Daphne" Riven said.

"No need I'm already here" the boys spun around to find Daphne standing there,

"Brandon you're right you boys would not get far". She clicked her fingers and the boy's clothes changed into blue anoraks with fur lining (they were toasty warm) and long thick blue pants with black boots.

"Cool!" Brandon shouted spinning around, Daphne smiled

"now follow me" she turned into a golden dove and flew out of the ship. The boys ran after her grabbing their weapons as they went, they trudged through the snow for about two hours before they came upon this huge ice mountain with spikes and pinnacles.

"Whoa that things huge!" Nabu shouted as to be heard over the howling wind, Sky looked at the dove which was gliding easily towards the mountain

"keep moving" he yelled and continued to follow her. They reached the mountain within another fifteen minutes

"Daphne where's an entrance!" he bellowed, she understood and took off the boys jogged behind her. Soon they found an opening, it was big enough for them to go single file. Sky went first, the group made their way into the foreboding mountain gloom. They soon came to an opening, it was a huge dome roof.

"This place is beautiful" Helia whispered, Sky didn't answer he was busy looking around. There was like thirty passages that branched off,

"which one?" Brandon asked. Sky shook his head

"I have no idea",

"let's take a break" Helia suggest sitting on a rock. The others followed suit, except for Sky who was looking closely at the walls.

"What you looking at?" Riven said standing up, Sky froze.

"Sky?" Riven asked again walking over to him, Sky pointed at the wall. Riven looked closely and what he saw chilled him to his bones. There were people frozen in the walls, child and adult alike.

"Holy shit!" he cried as he backed away

"there're people in the walls!", the other boys jumped to their feet.

"Are they alive?" Helia asked no one in particular, Timmy walked up to what looked to be a guard, and he ran his scanner over him.

"I don't believe it he's alive!" he cried before running to the others in the walls

"they're all alive!".

"It's like the ice has just frozen them in time or something" Timmy explained,

"they're the people of Sparx" once the boys turned to find Daphne she looked extremely sad.

"Come on lets keep moving" Riven suggested looking uncertainly at the Sparxian people, Sky nodded and pointed down one of the tunnels

"lets try that one". Sky once again took the lead and the group was once again on their mission..

_Bloom opened her eyes slowly 'where the hell am I', she sat up and looked around. She was in what looked like a tunnel which was made of ice, she unsteadily stood. She heard voices, she pushed herself up against the wall. Six figures could be seen through the shadows, they soon came into view she sighed with relief. Sky and the other boys were coming towards her they were wearing blue anoraks and long pants, _

"_SKY!!!" she yelled and ran up to him, she threw herself at him. But to her surprise she fell straight through him, she lay sprawled on the ground the others stepped on her as they walked going straight through her, they didn't notice and they didn't see her. _

"_Sky its me Bloom!" she cried as she ran after him, _

"_I'd stop if I were you, he can't hear or see you so save your breath". She turned, Zacharias was there leaning on the cave wall. Bloom glared at him, _

"_where are we!" she asked through gritted teeth. He smiled _

"_we're with your pathetic boyfriend as he searches for your power", Bloom smiled he hadn't given up on her. Zacharias smile grew even wider _

"_but his quest is about to end", Bloom's face dropped. She ran after Sky, she soon caught up to him. He was alright for now, Zacharias walked smoothly up behind her _

"_now enjoy the show". Growling could be heard from ahead, the boys froze. About five of the biggest Darkhounds she'd ever seen appeared out of the gloom, Bloom closed her eyes _

'_Dragon Fire if you can here me save him protect him' she thought she felt a slight tingle she smiled and opened her eyes a bright red light could be seen coming closer she smiled, _

"_what is that" Zacharias yelled. It was really close _

"_SKY GET DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed..._

Sky took a small step back from the darkhounds, he could see a bright red light coming towards them. It was very close _'SKY GET DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_ he heard Bloom's voice he decided to follow it

"get down!!!!!!!!" he yelled before throwing himself onto the ground the other did the same, the red light came into shape it was a huge fiery dragon. It passed over them ripping and biting the darkhounds, Sky lifted his head to see the dragon facing off the hounds. Within a minute the hounds were gone, the boys stood and walked cautiously towards the mighty beast. He recognized it as Bloom's Dragon,

"are you the Dragon Fire?" he yelled up at it.

"No" said a female voice

"I'm the guardian", the boys took awhile to realize it was the dragon.

"Thank you for helping us" Helia said loudly,

"it was no problem as I was sent by the realm guardian" she said in a clear voice. Sky looked confused

"but Blooms…." but then he realized

"wait I remember hearing her voice telling me to get down", the dragon nodded

"now come I shall lead you to the dragon fire". The dragon took off, the boys had sprint to keep up with her….

_Bloom smiled as her dragon lead them to safety, she looked at Zacharias who was fuming. _

"_You.will.pay.for.this" he said each word with emphasis before he disappeared. Bloom continued to smile, but then she cried out in pain her whole body felt like it was on fire. She writhed on the ground, and then just out of nowhere that little dragon she met at pyros appeared. _

"_It's okay bloom I'm here" it said as it cuddled up to her, some of the pain subsided. _

"_Sssh Bloom ssshh" it comforted her..._


	17. Family on Ice

The group and the dragon soon appeared in another dome cavern,

"finally some rest" Brandon sighed. The Dragon beckoned Sky forward, Sky walked towards her. She was sitting next to a specific wall, as he got closer he could make out to people a woman and a man and they were holding hands. He finally got there, the dragon placed a claw right where the people's hands met. There was something shaped as a flame

"the Dragon Fire" he whispered, he took a closer look at the couple his eyes widened as recognized them.

"Guys come have a look at this!" he yelled over his shoulder, the others jogged over to Sky and looked at the couple frozen in the wall.

"I think they're Oritel and Miriam" he whispered, Brandon gasped while Riven said

"no way" the others just stood there amazed. Sky withdrew his phantoblade and tried hacking the ice away but the blade broke,

"shit" he cursed under his breath.

"Sky what are you doing?" came Daphnes voice from behind them,

"Daphne come have a look at this" Sky said softly moving to the side. Daphne walked slowly up to the wall and stared at the couple, her face then suddenly changed it was full emotion.

"Mother, Father" she whispered placing her hands on the wall,

"stand back!" she ordered the boys moved backwards a couple of steps. She raised her hands and beams of light shot out of them at the wall, it did nothing. She stood there shocked,

"this ice is cursed". An idea came to Sky, he reached down to his boot and withdrew the gold dagger he got from Bloom. Holding it high above with both hands, he brought it down hard on the flame. There was a bright light, the ice started to crack and melt, the ice was gone from the King and Queen and the fell, Sky caught Oritel while Helia caught Miriam. They could hear cries and happy shouts coming from other areas, they looked around. The room had turned into what looked like a temple, Nabu ran to the doors and threw them open they all gasped. Sparx was no longer a frozen waste land, it was green and happy again it was beautiful. There where that room had been full of frozen people was about three hundred odd walking talking people, the ice was gone. On the right was a huge mountain, _no wonder that ice mountain was so huge _Sky thought but his thoughts were brought back as he felt Oritel stir beside him Miriam was also stirring. Oritel opened his eyes and looked around he sat up with the help of Sky and Brandon

"Miriam!" was the first thing he said, Sky indicated to Helia who was now helping Miriam to stand up. Oritel jumped to his feet and ran over to her he kissed her full on the mouth and hugged her tight, Sky smiled at this. Daphne stood the side watching she walked slowly up to them

"mama, papa?" she said softly. Oritel and Miriam turned to look at her,

"Daphne?" Oritel whispered. Daphne nodded and Miriam let go of her husband and ran to her daughter crushing with a hug, both were crying Oritel hugged them both at the same time.

"It's been so long" Daphne muttered, Miriam looked confused

"what do mean?",

"mama you and papa have been asleep in that ice for nineteen years!" Daphne explained. Oritel looked shocked

"wait Bloom!" he then whipered, Daphnes face dropped but then was replaced by worry

"Sky, the power!" she then yelled turning to Sky. Sky remembered and turned back to where Oritel and Miriam had been frozen, there was an alter the flame was on it but the dragon in between him and the Dragon fire.

"Daphne what do you mean what's wrong and where's Bloom!" Oritel demanded,

"I'll explain soon I promise" Daphne told them. Sky looked the dragon in the eye and bowed, the Dragon bowed it's head back and moved to let Sky pass. Sky ran to the alter and absorbed the power,

"ok lets get back!" he yelled and ran to the doors.

"Who are these boys?" Mirian asked,

"hi im Price Sky" Sky said as he ran out the door.

"Bradon",

"Helia,

"Timmy,

"Nabu",

"Riven" they all said their names as they ran out. They three royals followed them out, They ran to the Sparxian people. Oritel found his second in charge and gave him some orders then the team ran all the way back to the ship. Once they were all on they took off away from Sparx….

Ms Faragonda stared at Floras lifeless body, she was barely breathing. All the girls were like that, Ms F sauntered over to the balcony and looked down. The Fairies and the witches were training for battle as well as the RF boys. She heard a faint beeping sound coming from the main room, she ran out there to find it was her communicator. She turned it on and Sky's face appeared

"we have it, we're on our way back!" he shouted happily Ms F was overcome with happiness

"and I have some other good news" he said before standing aside, Ms Faragonda's eyes widened.

"M.m.miriam, Oritel?" she whispered.

"Faragonda how lovely to see you" Miriam smiled, Ms smiled

"Bloom will be so happy" Faragonda laughed

"can we see her?" Oritel asked. Ms F shook her head

"I cant move her im sure the boys will explain" was the last thing she said before cutting out. Faragonda smiled and went to tell the worried parents and reletives the good news…

Sky turned around in his seat after Ms F went

"I guess you want some answers". The King and Queen nodded their head, Sky went on and told them all about what had happened after graduation. Miriam was on the verge of tears and Oritel was white,

"so the realm powers should heal them" Oritel asked, Sky merely nodded. It was quiet for awhile,

"Daphne what happened when the witches attacked Sparx?" Miriam asked. Daphne then told them about her giving Bloom the dragon fire then sending her to earth to live with Mike and Vanessa, Brandon then cut in telling them about how she helped Princess Stella and then she went to Alfea.

"You're daughter Is extremely powerful and never gave up on finding you, after she defeated Baltor she used her last year at Alfea to find out anything she could on you" Sky said softly,

"she defeated Baltor" Oritel said amazed. Sky smiled and returned to the console,

"so how do you boys know the princesses?" Miriam asked

"are you their friends?".

"No we're their boyfriends" Riven blurted out smiling, he knew what the next question would be. Oritel went stiff

"then which one of you is dating my daughter?" he asked in a low voice, Sky went pale. Riven was chuckling while the others were stifling laughs,

"that would be our very own Prince Sky!" Brandon laughed. Sky gave Brandon a dirty look, he had already met Bloom's earth parents and that was hard enough Mike was pretty hard to impress. Oritel looked like he was about to explode and was about to say something but his wife cut him off,

"so how did you break the spell?" she asked politely giving her husband a don't-you-dare-say-anything look. Daphne indicated to Sky, who reached down to his boot a brought out the dagger. Miriam smiled while Oritel opened and closed his mouth like a fish

"but..but that can only be held by..", Sky handed the dagger to Oritel

"Bloom gave it to me" Sky explained. Oritel gripped it and the dagger glowed, it turned into a sword. The sword was a broadsword and it was completely gold with rubies in the hilt, it was magnificent. The boys stared in awe, Timmy looked back at the console,

"guys we're at Alfea!" he shouted.

"Finally!" Riven yelled with delight….

Authors nore: bit of a twist, hehe. Well hope u like this chapter and thanx to all my reviewers for their great comments!


	18. Healing

(lots and lots of fluff)

The Boy's ship landed on the grounds of Alfea, many fairies surrounded it to make sure it wasn't an enemy. The six boys and the King and Queen, sprinted out of the ship but froze when the saw the fairies and witches.

"It's me Prince Sky and the others!" Sky yelled, one of the fairies recognized him.

"It's okay they're friends!" she called and let them pass. The group continued their run to the dorm. Riven led them up the stairs and towards the dorm, not even pausing to knock he banged open the door. Ms F was standing in the middle of the room, she looked as though she was heading towards the door. Riven ran to Musa's room, The King was there holding Musa's hand, but he stood up as he saw Riven. Riven ran to her bed she was barely breathing, the others were also there. They each placed their hands on each others shoulders and closed their eyes, they concentrated their powers on Musa. Musa slowly glowed red then went back to normal, her eyes fluttered open the star on her chest was gone.

"It worked!" Riven shouted joyfully, the other boys laughed and smiled.

"Quick the other girls!' Helia said loudly and ran out of the room the others followed, Riven looked at Musa

"I'll be right back" he whispered and ran out of the room. The next room was Stella's, they did the same thing, slowly they healed the others. With that the boys ran to their rooms and to the girls….

Sky sat on Bloom's bed as the other boys ran out of the room to get to their own girlfriends. Bloom eyes slowly opened, she smiled when she saw his face. He brought Bloom into a passionate kiss and hugged her tight

"I thought I'd lost you" he whispered in her ear, she pulled back a bit and beamed at him

"it'll take more that to take me away from you". Sky laughed and kissed her again,

"now there are some people just outside who are very anxious to see you" Sky said taking her hand, Bloom looked confused.

"You can come in!" he said loudly, the door slowly opened. Bloom's eyes widened as Oritel and Miriam walked into the room, Bloom put her hand over her mouth tears were brimming.

"Bloom?" Miriam whispered just as emotional as Bloom, Bloom slowly stood up Sky sat on the bed watching closely just in case she fainted.

"Mother, Father?" Bloom murmured, Miriam nodded. Bloom ran and threw her arms around her mother as she cried, Miriam hugged her tight crying as well. Oritel detached Miriam and Bloom and brought his daughter into a huge bone crushing hug, Sky watched the spectacle from afar smiling like a madman.

"How.." Bloom whispered, Oritel looked at Sky

"that young man there saved our lives and the lives of the survivors of the attack". Bloom ran to Sky throwing her arms around him

"I love you, I love you, I love you" she kissed him again

"oh did I mention I love you". Sky smiled

"as a matter of fact you did", he twirled her around. Finally they left the room in search of the others.

Timmy stopped at Techna's door, he took a deep breath and walked in. She was sitting up and talking to her aunt, they both turned to look at him as he came in. Techna beamed and threw back the covers, she walked wobbly over to him. He met her halfway, he took her hand in his.

"Thank you so mu." She started but Timmy cut her off with a kiss, he pulled back smiling. His glasses askew on hi face, she fixed them so they sat properly. Then they burst out laughing,

"so did my spell work?" Techna asked.

"Oh yes, the other boys brains would be mush if I hadn't found that spell in the book" Timmy chuckled, Techna nodded.

"Come on let's go check on the others" Timmy, wrapping his arm around her waist he held her as they walked out of the room..

Nabu made his way back to Layla's room, he didn't pause at the doorway but went straight in. Layla was getting out of bed, she beamed as she saw him.

"Nabu!" she squealed happily as she ran to him, he gather her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"I'm so glad you're back" he whispered

"you gave me quite the scare", she smiled at him

"tell me about the mission!" she asked excitedly.

"I'll tell you later" he said

"right now I want to spend some time with you", she nodded and snuggled closer to him. Just then her parents barged into the room, followed by his own.

"Layla!" Leri yelled and ran to his daughter, Nabu reluctantly let go of her. Leri and Lai hugged Layla, they were so happy to see their daughter alive. Nabu looked at his parents they stood together at the doorway smiling, he walked over and hugged his mother then shook his father's hand.

"Son what have you been up to!" His father, Karlum, boomed, Nabu laughed

"you'll find out shortly". King Leri strode up to Nabu, then he gave Nabu a bear hug. He smiled down on Nabu

"thank you so much for saving my daughter", Queen Lai also came over and gave him a hug. Nabu placed his hands on Layla's shoulders

"now lets go see how the others are doing", with that he lead her out of the room.

Brandon ran back to Stella, he went straight in. She was standing out on the balcony, she had her eyes closed and her hair was being blown back by the wind she looked quite peaceful. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, he knew she was smiling.

"I thought I would never see the sun again" she whispered, he looked at her face. Her eyes were open and staring of at the sunrise,

"we will see many, many more of these" he mumbled into her hair. She turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, they finally pulled apart and stared into each others eyes. Brandon opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Luna's and Radius's entrance, Luna went straight for her daughter.

"STELLA!" she screamed

"my dearest daughter your alright" she peppered Stella's face with kisses. Radius gave a hearty laugh, when Luna stood back he too hugged Stella and kissed her on her forehead

"my little sunshine". Brandon stood back and watched, Luna looked like she was bursting to say something. Stella realized this

"is there something you want to tell us?" she asked innocently, Luna held up her hand it had an engagement ring on it. Stella's face dropped,

"your getting married mom" she said her disappointment was obvious

"whose the lucky man?". Luna smiled

"your father", Stella's face lit up. She screamed happily and jumped on top of her mother. Brandon and Radius were laughing, as Stella and Luna talked in quick excited tones about plans for the wedding. Brandon stepped forward

"come on Stel lets go look for the others" he said and took her hand, the four of them left.

Riven was bursting with happiness when he entered Musa's room, Musa was standing, her father was standing beside her. She turned to face him, she ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much, I love you" she blurted, looking into his eyes. Riven smiled and gave Musa a loving kiss,

"I love you to" he whispered. Musa's smile widened, they heard someone clear their throat behind them. They had forgotten Musa's father, they turned to face him. His face was stern as he looked at them his lips pursed,

"Musa could I please speak to Riven alone" he asked. Musa nodded, gave Riven a peck on the cheek and left the room. The King took a step closer, Riven stood up straight he now knew how Sky felt in the ship.

"What are your intentions regarding my daughter?" he demanded softly, Riven knew this was what the talk would be about. He looked the King in the eye

"I intend to marry your daughter sir" Riven said in a clear, strong voice not breaking eye contact. The King smiled

"were you going to ask my permission or were you just going to elope" Riven looked aghast

"I would definitely ask your permission". The King laughed at Riven's facial expression,

"yes you may marry my daughter if you wish" he patted Riven on the back. Riven relaxed

"thank you sir", the King nodded

"you saved her life" Riven nodded

"nothing like the damsel in distress play" the King joked

"you rescue her, then whisk her away to your kingdom and marry her. Riven laughed

"I don't think Musa would like being the damsel in distress", the King chuckled

"true". The two men then left the room laughing.

Helia hesitated at Flora's door, he heard voices. He lent his ear on the door listening, he smiled as her heard Flora's voice sounding healthy and strong.

"Rose its okay I'm here, I'm alive" her heard her say,

"I know Flora it's just we lost mommy and daddy and I didn't want to lose you to" he heard a smaller voice say, which was definitely Rose.

"shh Rose shhh" crying could be heard,

"you weren't moving you went talking" Rose sobbed. Slowly the crying stopped

"Helia saved you didn't he?" Rose asked,

"yes he did" Flora answered.

"Do you love him?" Rose asked again,

"yes with all my heart, did you know we're getting married". Rose squealed with delight,

"really can I be your flower girl?". Flora laughed

"of course you can!",

"and guess what…" but that's all he heard as they went into hushed whisper. Rose gave another squeal and at that moment he entered the room, the two looked at him

"I think I'll leave you two alone" Rose smiled and left the room. Flora was sitting cross-legged on her bed, he wandered over and sat in front of her.

"hello" she whispered, positively beaming. He lent in and kissed her full on the lips, the two soon broke for oxygen. He then picked up his bag which lay beside the bed, he withdrew the envelope.

"Rosa told me to give you this" he explained, Flora took the envelope and opened it. She then read the letter that was inside, her eyes widened.

"Quick we must speak to the others" she said urgently and grabbed his hand

"I have a plan!".

Authors note: YA HOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I finally finished this chapter! Please R&R


	19. Realmix!

Flora dragged Helia out into the common room, everyone was out there. The girls ran over and hugged her, she hugged them back but they could all see that she had something to say. They backed off and stood next to their boyfriends.

"Rosa has given me a way to defeat Zacharias but we need to act quickly" Flora explained

"now does everyone have their powers back?", the girls nodded. Brandon looked at the other boys

"I think I still have some power left", the others nodded.

"I believe you still have the girl's winx" Ms F stated,

"ok for this plan to work we will have to have mastered our power, so let's go train" Flora ordered. Riven grinned happily at the prospect of using his sword again as he literally dragged Musa out the door. The others followed closely, Helia stopped at the door and beckoned for Flora to come. She took a step forward but Faragonda stopped her,

"Helia coud you wait for Flora outside" Ms F said to Helia, who nodded but reluctantly left. The two waited for the loved ones to leave as well, Ms F turned to Flora with a frown on her face.

"Flora you shouldn't be involved in this because of your condition" she stressed

"now that was a surprise when I found out", Flora blushed reverting to her shy old self

"it was accidental" she pointed out. Ms F shook her head but was still smiling,

"still you shouldn't be fighting at the moment". This time Flora frowned

"this plan won't work unless I'm there because I'm the only who can perform this spell" she said pleadingly

"and unless I have control of my realm power it'll be useless". Flora softened at the look of worry in the old woman's eyes

"I'll be fine ok" Flora hugged Faragona before running out the door to catch up with the others.

Flora reached the others out in the grounds, wicthes, fairies and RF boys were already out there training.

"Alright lets transform!" Bloom laughed. All the girls held hands and yelled

"REALMIX!", a bright light shone everyone turned away. Soon it disappeared, they all looked at the girls only to gasp in shock.

Bloom's Realmix:

A blue strip of silk wrapped around her breasts before going down her belly diagonally then wrapping around her waist like a belt, a blue silk skirt of the same material went all the way to the ground and her feet were left bare. Her fiery hair was done in bun but the end of her hair hung down the middle of her back all the way to her waist and her Sparx tiara sat neatly on her head. Her wings were as big as her, they were blue and shaped like her enchatix ones. They had beautiful delicate markings that webbed all over them.

Stella's Realmix:

An orange strip hung around her neck which crossed over to cover her breasts then once again crossed over round her back, the ends met around her waist creating a belt. Another strip fell down the front of her legs to the ground and another down the backside leaving the sides of her legs in view, her feet were bare. Stella's hair was in a beautiful tricky looking braid, and her tiara was silver encrusted with topaz coloured diamonds. Her wings were as big as her, orange and shaped as her enchantix wings were. Like Bloom's they had the delicate markings.

Flora's Realmix:

A pink strip went from her back at the hip diagonally up over her shoulder across one breast down diagonally again across her stomach then around her hip, then up on the opposite side across her stomach crossing the other one, over her other breast then down diagonally down her back then wrapped around her hip. She had a pink skirt like Bloom, though this one was a bit longer. Flora's brown hair was dead straight, framing her beautiful face. A silver spiral tiara with the same pink jewels as were in her ring which sparkled on her finger was embedded in her hair. Her wings like the others were huge and were shaped like her previous ones, the pink wings were as beautifully decorated as the other to girl's were.

Musa's Realmix:

A red strip wrapped around her waist that then crossed over at her back then her belly and once again they crossed at her back, then the ends met and were tied in a knot across her breasts, she had a red skirt in the same sort of design as Stella's. Her feet were bare, she had a silver toe ring. Her raven black hair was in a high ponytail but there was some bits left down to frame her face, a silver tiara with rubies was sitting on her head. Her wings were red and huge, shaped like her enchantix ones and had the markings all over them.

Techna's Realmix:

Two strips of light purple twist up both her arms then wrap around her breasts, leaving her stomach and back bare. She also had a light purple skirt that went the ground, her naked feet could just be seen. Her pink hair had lengthened and was left down but it was in ringlets all the way to her knees, her own tiara was silver with lavender jewels. Her wings were shaped as her old ones were, as big as her and purple with the delicate markings.

Layla's Realmix:

A green strip started at her hip before going up her back diagonally then went over her shoulder where it wrapped around her breasts. Her green skirt was the same design as Bloom, she had a green tattoo which had the same markings as were on their wings, it wound itself across her stomach up her back then round the front again where it disappeared beneath the green strip wrapped around her breasts. Her hair was in a beautifully done bun, she had a silver tiara with emeralds. Her wings were like the others except they were green and were shaped like her enchatix ones, the markings webbed across them.

Everyone gaped, all the others who were training had stopped to stare at the princesses. The girls looked at their new costumes in awe, Stella was estatic

"oooh these are so hot!" she twirled around. Layla was more interested in her wings

"these things are huge", she gave one all mighty beat of her wings and she shot off from the ground very ,very high and very ,very fast. The other girls also pushed off, they soared around Afea before landing again. Ms F was smiling like a mad woman

"now girls I want you to give the boys some training before we test your powers", they nodded and each took their respective boyfriends to a spot that was private.

Ms Faragonda smiled, _their powers are going to be limitless_. She turned to head back into the school to do some more research on these powers.

12345678910111213141516171819202122232425262728293031323334353637383940

Authors note: finally I was struggling with ideas for this chappie but I finally finished it YAY!!!!!!!! Working on the next one now! Please R&R


	20. Training part1

Musa and Riven had gone to the surrounding forest to train, Musa was making Riven do the basics of magical training

Musa and Riven had gone to the surrounding forest to train, Musa was making Riven do the basics of magical training. Riven got bored very quickly,

"Musa come on this is easy can we do some hard stuff!" he whined as he created small speakers which blared music. She shook her head

"you still haven't got complete control" she was sitting on a rock her skirt splayed around her, Riven pouted but continued.

"Hey Musa, if we get out of this alive, I was wondering…" he trailed off, she looked at him curiously

"well?" she asked leaning in closer, He glanced at her

"well..iwaswonderingifyouwantedtomeetmydadandsister" he blurted out. Musa's amazing ears got all of that, she smiled gleefully

"I'd love to!" she squealed happily. He also smiled his nervousness gone

"really?" he asked, she nodded

"ofcourse, we've been together this long and you've met my dad so it's about time I met you dad and sister who I've heard so much about". Riven quite happily renewed his efforts in the training, but he once again got bored

"Musa come on this is soo easy" he whined for the seventh time. Musa rolled her eyes and caved,

"fine!" she exasperated.

"Blow up that rock!" she ordered pointing to a boulder about the size of a leva bike, Riven stared at it then back at the princess.

"You've got to be kidding" he laughed, she shook her head. Riven just stared at the rock "ok" was all he said, Riven stuck his hands out in front of him.

"SONIC BLAST!" he shouted, a wave was sent form his hands. It was only powerful enough to make the boulder wobble abit, he did it again and again but to no avail. He soon was frustrated and cranky, Musa was smiling knowing she was teaching him a lesson. He glared at her

"hey!, if your SO powerful why don't you do it!" he shouted at her, she gave him a filthy look.

"Fine I will!" she yelled back, she jumped from the boulder she was sitting on to the ground. She stood beside Riven and raised her hands forgetting she had realm powers,

"SONIC BLAST!" she yelled. The wave that was sent from her hands was huge and powerful it wiped out everything in a five mile radius (including that damn rock), all the two could do was just stand there.

"Wow" Riven whispered putting his arms around Musa, she was aghast at the destruction that she had just caused. Luckily they were far enough from the school that the blast didn't hit it, but soon others were running towards the pair who stood right in the middle of this.

123456789101112131415161718192021222324252627282930

Brandon and Stella wandered over to the training grounds where most of the Rf boys were practicing under the careful eye of Codatorta, Brandon glared at the boys who dared a peek at the princess's very beautiful costume and body. Stella ignored them and concentrated on Brandon.

"Now I want you to concentrate on that target" she ordered pointing to a far off archery target, Brandon raised his hand.

"Now feel the energy flow through your arm" she whispered in his ear,

"SUN BEAM!" he shouted. An orange beam shot out of his hand, but it faltered half way to the target. Stella smiled

"don't worry it took me awhile to get to this point", he nodded and did it again and again and again. Soon it was Stella who got frustrated,

"Brandon wait till you feel the power!" she barked. Many of Brandon's schoolmates who had gathered to watch sniggered, Stella gave them a death glare which shut them up.

"I'm sorry Stell" Brandon said looking at his feet

"it's really hard", Stella sighed

"let me show you". Brandon's eyes widened

"Ms F said not to use your powers",

"it's just a little sun beam" she said smiling. She raised her hand and without even saying something a beam shot out of her hand, the amount of power radiating from it was enormous. The beam went straight through the middle of the target, then straight through the wall of the school and it kept going. Stella finally had the sense to stop it, she looked at Brandon then back to where the beam had caused damage

"oops". Brandon grabbed her hand and ran to the wall and peered in, it looked like the beam had gone through the whole building and out into the opposing woods. Brandon looked at Stella

"just a LITTLE sun beam" he whispered harshly, Stella still coundn't believe her eyes..

123456789101112131415161718192021222324252627282930

Flora and Helia were practicing on the edge of the forest. Helia was patient and quite good at magic.

"you're doing wonderfully Helia" Flora said softly as he created another beautiful rose.

"Flora I've wanted to ask you something?" he asked,

"mhm" she answered as she studied the rose.

He shifted his feet, "why did Zacharias kill your parents?". She froze,

"because of me I guess". She lightly moved her beautiful wings

"he must've known I would become a guardian". Flora sat on the ground on the verge of tears

"he killed them because of me" the tears burst out she put her face in her hands, Helia ran to her and attempted to comfort her.

They sat like that for awhile till she calmed down a bit, she looked at her engagement ring.

"I don't know where I'd be without you Helia" she whispered she then gave him a loving kiss.

He smiled on her lips

"I can't wait till we're married" she nodded and kissed him again. They broke apart and Flora stood pulling Helia with her,

"now let's do some more training". Helia groaned, Flora just laughed. The two went for a walk along the edge of the forest Flora suddenly screamed and jumped back.

"What is it?" Helia asked pulling her towards him. She pointed a shaking finger towards a clump of bushes, Helia walked closer and he soon found out what all of this hullabaloo was about. He found a dead pixie pet (I think that's what they're called), it was a squirell with pink wings. It looked like a bird had attacked it, he closed his eyes and looked away but Flora moved closer. He watched as she knelt down beside it and picked it up. She brought it to her chest and started to hum. She started to glow pink. He watched wide eyed as the pet's wound started to heal soon it's tiny chest started to move up and down. Helia knelt down beside Flora he was speechless.

"Flora, honey?" he lightly shook her shoulder to wake her from her daze. She shook her head and looked down at the living squirell

"oh my" she gasped.

"Flora you just brought that pixe pet back to life" she stared wide eyed at the pixe pet. It opened it's eyes they were a violet colour. Flora smiled

"hello Imora" she whispered,

"how'd you know her name" Helia asked astonished. Flora shrugged, then there was a huge blast that shook the ground.

"What was that?" Helia said standing up,

"I have no idea" Flora breathed. Imora scurried up Flora's and onto her shoulder,

"come on" Helia grabbed Flora's hand and ran towards the school. They stopped outside the gate she turned Helia to face her

"we can't tell anyone but Ms F about the extent of my power you know what would happen if everyone knew I'm still freaking out about this". He nodded and gave her a hug. The three of them ran through the gates to see quite a spectacle in front of them.

123456789101112131415161718182021222324252627282930

Authors note: phew finally updating! please review :


	21. Training part2

Tecna and Timmy had headed back inside and to alfeas small gym

Tecna and Timmy had headed to where all the ships and battle technology was kept. Timmy who had had tecna's realm power for awhile was quick to get but lacked the self confidence.

"Come on Timmy you can try again" she prompted to a laser gun which she had pulled apart and was trying to get him to rebuild it with her winx power. Timmy nodded and held his hand over the parts and concentrated

"Technology rebuild!" he said loudly. The pieces started to glow green and shook abit but then went back to normal. Timmy smacked his forehead onto the table and groaned. Tecna put her hand on his shoulder

"It's okay Timmy you'll get it eventually" she comforted. She sighed and moved around the table so she was standing opposite him.

"Here let me show you" she whispered and held her hand out. Before Timmy could stop her she muttered the words. The pieces started to glow but they went the only things that were. Timmy looked around in panic as the ships and the weapons were glowing and shaking.

"TECNA!" Timmy yelled over the sound of the ships as they started up. Tecnas eyes snapped open but they were now pure green. Without warning she took off straight into the sky along with all the technology in the area. Timmy continued to yell her name as he watched scared at what was happening. Tecna was standing in the middle of all the ships and weapons suddenly the technology started to break apart then go back together again. She was rebuilding all the technology. Soon there were many people flocking towards Timmy watching the spectacle. His flying Professor ran to him "what the hell is she doing to my ships!" he shouted over the noise. Timmy shrugged and looked up again. They watched as Tecna transformed and changed the ships and the other technology. Soon all the noise stopped and Tecna started to come down as well as everything else. When she landed she closed her eyes. The ships and weapons landed back where they were. She opened her eye, they were back to normal. The RF boys stared at the ships and weapons. She had definitely upgraded them. The ships were silver and had what looked like more weapons the Red Fountain crest printed on the front and the ships were more streamlined. Some of the RF boys ran inside to investigate. Meanwhile Timmy ran to Tecna and hugged her.

"That was scary what happened?" he asked hurriedly. He was surprised she didn't even look tired.

"I don't know I think that spell got a little out of control" she answered looking at the people swarming around the upgraded equipment.

"Come on lets go speak to Ms F" Timmy suggested taking her hand. The two ran back towards where they saw the others run off to.

123456789101112131415161718192021222324252627282930

Layla and Nabu walked to a nearby stream since controlling water was the first thing Layla learnt to do when she was little. Was they were close enough she scooped some water up and cupped it with two hands.

"Now concentrate on this and shape it any way you want" she explained

"remember concentrate on the water and the image you want to create". He nodded and stared at the water. It started to bubble then the bubbles of water started to rise then shape themselves. Layla smiled as she saw the image of herself but after a few seconds the water fell back into her hands. She laughed as a crestfallen look came onto his face

"Come now, try again" she scooped up some more water. They continued that for awhile before Layla thought it was time for some harder stuff. She dropped the water in her hands back into the stream.

"now focus on the stream and create a bigger image" she ordered taking a step back. Nabu went to the edge of the stream and raised his hand.

"Water rise!" he said strongly. The water bubbled but did not rise. He tried again and again but it didn't work. Layla finally took pity on him.

"Here like this" she raised both hands at the same time all the water in the stream rose to make a humongus wall.

"Whoa!" Nabu yelled backing away. Layla looked shocked. She twisted her arms and the water twisted. She twisted them back and dropped her hands the water fell back in the exact spot it was before.

"Ok I think your powers got a major upgrade" Nabu said coming up behind her. Layla nodded looking at her hands.

"Just think what Bloom's powers are gonna be like" Layla said looking at the school. Just then there were sounds of 2 explsions. The two ran all the way back to school to see what was happening.

123456789101112131415161718192021222324252627282930

Ms Faragonda froze when she got outside, she stood there open mouth. There was a gaping hole in one of Alfeas wings and the ships were not the same and she could see a huge circle of destroyed trees of in the distance.

"GIRLS!" she yelled, immeadiatly all six came into view. She could tell by the guilty ridden faces of five of them that they had caused this.

"Explain yourselves!" she ordered.

"I'm sorry about the wall miss I didn't I was that powerful" Stella blurted out.

"And I'm sorry for blowing half the enchanted forest away" Musa mumbled.

"I'm quite sorry for changing most of the technology it was illogical for me to try and use my new powers" Tecna explained shuffling her feet.

"and maybe taking all the water out of the river then putting it back was a bad idea" Layla admitted. Everyone looked at Flora who turned red, with one beat of her wings she flew over to Ms F and whispered what her power was to Ms F. The old fairies eyes widened. Flora flew back to the others who then looked expentantly at Bloom.

"I didn't use my powers Sky didn't need me to show him" Bloom said holding her hands up. The other boys glared at Sky who looked away.

"An ATTACK ALL MEN TO STATIONS!" a sentry yelled from the tower, with that everyone burst into action. The girls shot into the air and over to the battlements which had been built over Alfeas gate. There was a small army of darkhounds and a number of dark creatures who were led by a woman of her early forties garbed in red and black she had no wings. Her waist length magenta hair was down and blowing around in the wind while her piercing blue eyes stared intently at Alfea. The woman who she suspected a witch sent shivers down Musas spine but she couldn't help feeling she was familiar some how. She heard the teachers, boys and may other students. Musa turned to face Riven only to see him go pale at the sight of the woman.

"Mom" he whispered…

12345678910111213141516171819202122232425262728293031323334353637383940

Authors note: oooooooooooooooohh cliffy!. Please R&R


	22. Saving Mom!

"That's your mother

"That's your mother!" Musa almost shouted. Riven nodded and ran forward but Helia grabbed him.

"Look at her chest" he said holding Riven back "It's a controlling crystal". Riven looked closely at his mother and sure enough there was a black diamond shaped crystal embedded on her chest. They stood there quietly while the army approached. Riven stared at his mother but she was not the woman who he remembered.

"Pixies of Alfea I am Morgana and I bring greetings from Lord Zacharias" she laughed manically

"And I wish for you to give up your futile attempt at winning". Riven was rigid as he stared at her. Bloom shot into the air and flew towards Morgana. The witch raised an eyebrow.

"Only one to greet me" Bloom look straight into Morganas black eyes which sent chills down her spine.

"It only takes one to defeat an army" Bloom hissed back she feel every eye on her she had not attempted to use her new powers for it scared to think of what they were capable of.

"Ha!" Morgana was sounding more crazy by the minute

"You cannot defeat me I was trained by the Lord himself".

"Wanna bet" Bloom challenged. Morgana screamed and sent a beam of Black Flame at her. With a flick of her wrist the flame disappeared. Morgana was shocked so was Bloom.

"Lets try this!" Bloom shouted before sending the same attack back at the witch. It went straight through Morganas shield and hit the crystal. Bloom held the beam. It started to create a bubble around Morgana who was now screaming In pain. Bloom put even more power into it trying to melt the crystal. The bubble kept growing bigger and bigger soon it started to disintegrate the dark creatures. The others attempted to scream and ran but the trees caught on fire blocking their exit.

"Zachairas let her go!" Bloom shouted her hair blowing about her. Morganas screams stopped and Zacharias's voice broke through the noise

"NEVER!" Bloom was creeped out seeing Morgana said those words. Bloom renewed her efforts the bubble passed through her. The winx club raised a shield around the school as the bubble was nearly at them. The Dragon Fire was radiating from Bloom. The other girls were actually struggling to maintain the fire as it ravaged the forest and the enemy's army. Bloom smiled as she saw the black diamond start to melt. Soon the crystal was gone. Bloom immediately stopped the attack landed. Morgana lay on the ground she opened her eyes slightly to her Bloom would've looked like a goddess with Bloom glowing her hair and clothes blowing around her and the forest ablaze in the backround.

"Morgana you are safe" Bloom whispered. Bloom looked around see no more of the creatures she held her hand out and concentrated. The fire seemed to be sucked into her outstretched hand soon it was gone only the charmed remains of the enchanted forest were left.

"Who are you?" Morgana whispered but then the memories came flooding back from where she was kidnapped all the way to when this fairy saved her. It was to much and she fainted. Bloom looked up to see Stella and Layla land near her followed by the other three.

"Flora can you do something?" Musa whispered, Flora nodded and shot into the air like a bullet. The musical Princess walked to Bloom and her boyfriend's mother.

"Is she alright?" she was worried Riven hadn't stopped pacing through the whole battle.

"She just fainted but we must get her back" Musa nodded and she lifted the witch by herself and flew back to Alfea. The Sparxian princess looked up at Flora who was faintly glowing pink. Flora concentrated and built up her power concentrating on bringing back the forest. She released it. There was a massive explosion of pink energy which knocked everyone off their feet. They watched in amazement as the forest was growing back and was soon back to the way it once was. They flew back to the wall to find Riven and his mother having a happy reunion Morgana turned to face Bloom

"Thank you thank you" she whispered clutching Riven like she would never let him go.

"It was no problem but Zachairas is" Bloom said she turned to her friends smiling. Knowing what she was thinking they smiled too

"I think its time we showed him our new tricks" Musa said.

"Its time for war"

Authors note: I am so sorry about the wait but I have been struggling with ideas for this chappie and I know its definitely not my best one and I promise the next one will be better!


	23. The Final Battle

Princess Stella of Solaria lent against the well, he thoughts swirling around the upcoming battle with Zacharias

Princess Stella of Solaria lent against the well, he thoughts swirling around the upcoming battle with Zacharias. She was not the only for most of the other students were armed and prepared for battle any second. The whole grounds was silent which only added to the tension in the atmosphere. The blonde was so deep in thought she didn't even notice someone come and stand in front of her.

"Hey Stell, what's up?" Stella slowly lifted her head to see her best friend and Princess of the revived kingdom of Sparx.

"Hey Bloom, just thinking…" Stella stared off in the direction she knew Brandon was in showing some freshman some new moves they hadn't been taught yet.

"Stella don't worry I'm sure he'll be fine he's strong" Bloom now was beside her and had an arm draped over her shoulders

"same with everyone else including us and the boys". Stella smiled even though there were tears slipping down her cheeks

"I…I don't think…I could survive if I lost him" her gaze had not left her knight

"he must survive".

"And he will Stella" Bloom was now in front of her hands on her shoulders shaking slightly

"you must have hope or all will be lost" Bloom looked straight at her

"Flora's plan, whatever that may be will work I have faith in her as should you". After this small speech she hugged Stella

"believe we will win than we shall" she finished, whispering in her ear.

"What's wrong cupcake?" she heard her angels voice and left Bloom's arms to only fall into his. She burst out crying and she faintly heard Bloom tell him everything she had said and Stella felt his arms tighten around her.

"Stella, EVERYTHING Bloom had told you is true we will all make it through" Stella looked up slightly to see Bloom was gone and Brandon was looking down at her in concern.

"I know I'm just being silly" Stella pulled away so she could give him a quick kiss. He wiped away what was left of her tears

"you can do this" he encouraged. She nodded and they stayed in each others arms for awhile before there was an alarm. They watched as two nymphs flew straight to Faragonda. Soon the whole winx club was at the steps.

"The evil one's armies have left Cloud Tower and are on their way here!" one said the other nodded as in confirmation.

"Thank you" Faragonda said and let the nymphs go inside.

"We will meet him halfway, prepare our own army!" she ordered. All twelve of them had been put in charge of groups. The boys the ground crews and the girls the air. Not too quietly they filed out of Alfea. Flora flew above and further out in front. She enjoyed the piece and quiet it allowed her to concentrate on what was to come. It wasn't long till they came upon their first patrol but Flora dealt with them in one blow. Soon they came to the Valley of Serenity. It was a wide open plain with mountains running along the sides of it, a small stream ran along their right but it was barely 6 metres across. At the other end of the valley a dark cloud crept over the edge and beneath it was just as dark creatures the numbers far more than their own. The enemies snarling and hissing could be heard which made some of them shiver. The cloud started to form none other than the hated Zachairas himself.

"Guardians! This is foolish surrender or die!" he boomed floating above his army looking very pleased with himself. The winx club formed a line in front of their own men.

"It is your end Zachairas!" Bloom yelled back

"our powers put together far outmatch your own" Stella put in. Zacharias laughed

"you are all so foolish",

"wrong thing to say!" Musa shot back.

"ready girls" Layla shouted and together the girls closed their eyes. They all started to glow, Tecna fell back and behind Bloom who was now in the middle. Tecna released hers first creating a huge green electrical bubble around their army. Then it was Layla who snapped her eyes open and and raised both hands like she did by the river and a wall of water rose up in front of them as high as the tallest skyscraper on earth. Bloom opened her own eyes and her hands shot upwards and the wall became wreathed in red hot flame, Dragon fire flame. Those who did not run backwards when the water appeared now did so for the heat was incredible even Zachairas looked away slightly. Next was Musa who when her eyes opened and her hands raised a sound so horrible and loud filled the valley. The creatures screamed in agony holding their heads but their own people could not hear it for Tecna's shield protected them. Stella did the same as the others but she created a blinding light at the top of the wall which could probably turn anything to ashes. Last but not least was Flora, after she had opened her eyes and raised her hands huge, thick and very dangerous vines broke through the ground at the foot of the wall grabbing anything that came near even the ground around it. And as one the five girls pushed their hands forward, thye wall crept forward. It slowly gained speed and now it was powering towards the enemy. Zacharias created a shield but the wall went straight through it. Everyone watched in awe as the magical wall ripped through the middle of Zachairas's armies. The screams of death fell on deaf ears for none could hear them except their master and the winxclub. Once the wall got through the army the girls let it drop. Just under a third of Zacharias's army was gone but they still out numbered them.

"Not so smilely now hey Zachairas!" Tecna mocked all the girls were smiling at the evil one who was staring in horror at them.

"ATTACK!" Bloom yelled, the shield was lowered at their own army ran at Zacharias's. There was an almighty clash as they collided. The six girls split up with their own group and started to attack also and with their own very powerful magic. Musa left her group under the command of Galetea (I think that's how u spell it!) and went off to find Riven. It wasn't long till she did, he was deep in the enemies ranks with his own regiment. She smiled when she saw him create a sound wave which knocked about six creatures back.

"That was pathetic!" she yelled teasingly as she flew down low, he looked up and smiled

"and you could do better?" he questioned just as teasing, he dodged and stabbed another and it burst into flame. Musa smirked and landed in front of him sticking both hands out in front of her. Shock waves erupted from her palms, she watched as the power of it literally broke apart any of the enemy that got in the way and it caused a small earthquake.

"Ok maybe you're better" Riven said wide eyed, Musa only smiled and took off again. The battle continued like this for the better part of the day. The girls did not directly confront Zacharias but they tried to weaken him because they could not destroy him. Helia was constantly looking up at his brother, no not his brother, a creature with his brother's face. A sword suddenly appeared in front of him which he brought up his own to deflect it. He recognized it's owner, it was Zacharias's creepy little henchman.

"Do not think I will go easy on you just because you arew the brother of my master" the man crooned

"he wants you dead!".

"No surprises there" Helia answered fillowed by a seires of blows on the horrible little man. But he blocked every one so now Helia was sure the henchman was trained personally by Zacharias because the technique was similar.

"He wants her you know" the man jabbed making Helia freeze

"he desires her!". Helia chanced a glance at Flora who was fighting from the air nearby.

"He will have and there's nothing you can do about it" the man smiled knowing he was getting to Helia. That hit a nerve on Helia and he yelled and stirked out at the man. The man held his sword up to block it but Helia's went straight through it and completely decapitated the man.

"Wanna bet?" Helia whispered before turning his thoughts back on then battle. Zachairas had not entered the battle but stayed hovering above it all. The only fighting he had done was to block attacks the guardians had occasionally sent. He was busy watching the battle he hadn't realized that the girl's had encircled him. Suddenly all six of them stopped fighting and rose above it all so they were hovering in a circle around Zacharias.

"Now!" Flora boomed which was odd for her since she was always so quiet. Down below them, their oen people made a run for it leaving only Zacharia's men beneath them. All the girls closed their eyes, their arms straight at their side and their fingers outstretched and palms facing Zacharias. Two red beams left Musa's hands and flew upwards, then two green ones from Layla, purple from Tecna, orange from Stella, blue from Bloom and pink from Flora. The twelve beams rose and met above Zacharias's head creating a dome. The beams glowed brightly but none as bright as Flora's. Only she opened her eyes and they were completely a pink colour.

_One who breathes evil_

_Shall not linger_

_Let life itself bind him and his power_

_For in a prison made of root, branch and leaf he shall lie_

_Forever more_

He chanting shook the earth as everyone had stopped to watch. One single beam shot down from above Zacharias and through him and to the ground. Suddenly roots and vines shot up towards Zacharias, it then started to wrap themselves around him and formed into something. Everyone watched as Zacharias himself started to turn into branches and bark. Zacharias turned his face and looked at Flora and reached out to her

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed. Slowly the vines and roots manifested themselves into a tree and Zacharias and his screams were no longer seen or heard. Now in the middle of the battle field was a gigantic tree that was as high as the wall and thick as Cloud Tower itself. Their own army cheered as the creatures started to disappear. But one was not so willing to die. Brandon smiled up at Stella who smiled and waved at him. He sensed movement behind him. He spun round and came face to face with one of the creatures running straight at him. There was not enough time for him to raise.

"STELLA, NO!" he heard Bloom scream and he saw Stella's blonde hair appear in front of him. And it was if in slow motion. The creature plunged his own sword into Stella right before his eyes.

"STELLA!" he yelled and he caught her as she fell. Sky appeared at his side and killed the creature without a moments hesitation. Brandon cradled Stella in his arms, blood poured from her wound and from the corner of her mouth.

"Atleast….you….. survived" she gasped out, Brandon knew what was happening but he didn't want to lose her

"please stay with me Stell come on" he cried tears falling onto her pale face. She took one deep shuddering breath and she moved no more. Brandon lifted her head and placed her cheek on his his. He held her there and cried, he faintly he sobbing from he was sure was the other girls. Flora watched with sadness she was crying herself, she knew she could help but it would cause even more problems but god this was one of her best friends. She looked at Ms F who just appeared on the scene who looked straight at her and shook her head. She wasn't allowed to mess around with her power but this was before Stella's time this wasn't supposed to happen. Making her mind up she strode over to Brandon and Stella's corpse

"Flora you mustn't " Ms F exclaimed taking a step forward.

"I can and I will" was Flora's defiant answer as she knelt in front of them. Helia had finally caught on

"Flora you don't even know what could happen you have never done this to a human before!" He was just as hysterical

"it could kill you!". Flora ignored him

"Brandon could you let go of her for me" she whispered gently and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and stared at her with a tear stained face and red puffy eyes. He held her tighter but Flora persisted

"please Brandon I can help". Reluctantly he let Stella's body go and laid her out on the ground in between them.

"Here take my hand Brandon you will be a great help and we have a greater chance of bringing her back" Flora held out her hand over Stella and Brandon took it. Flora could feel every eye on her all but two of them were definitely confused. Flora held her other hand over Stella's heart and closed her eyes. Both her hands glowed and as did the rest of her. Her brown hair seemed to blow about her as she started to hum. Images and flashes appeared in Flora's mind and she knew these were Stella' memories. She felt another presence there with her

"these are Stella's memories" she explained knowing it was Brandon. Outside their minds they hadn't said a word. Together Flora and Brandon watched Stella's memories some of them good some of them bad. They finally reached the most recent ones and they saw what Stella had seen in her nightmare and then to when she was killed. The images and flashes disappeared and Stella stood before them. She looked to be asleep.

"Stella?" Flora called out

"please come back". Stella's head slightly moved

"Come on cupcake it's time to come home" Brandon put in

"come back to me". Stella started to move even more.

"Stella come back!" Flora shouted in their minds and in the outside world. Suddenly they were pushed from her mind with an extreme force. Both were blown back into other people.

"Flora! are you alright what happened….." but Helia's worrisome remarks wewre interrupted by Brandon

"she's alive, Stella's alive. Both looked at where Stella had lain and the princess herself was sitting up taking deep breaths. Everyone was shocked to silence except that is Brandon. He literally crawled over to her and gave her a bone crushing hug. Flora smiled at the happy couple then looked over at Bloom who was staring at her in open awe. She would have to tell them all now.

"Well Flora that was very risky, especially with your condition" Ms F stammered, Helia gave them a curious glance

"what condition?".

"I guess I should tell you now" Flora sighed but smiled

"Helia I'm pregnant". Everyone stopped talking and looked at her, Helia just gaped. He opened and closed his mouth then he clamped it shut.

"Well…..?" Flora ventured truly nervous now. Helia's face suddenly brightened

"this is fantastic!" he cried and gave a, well, let's say a very passionate kiss. "Everyone whopped and clapped, there were even some wolf whistles. Flora hugged him and sat her chin, she looked over his shoulder at the tree. She smiled, it was over it was finally over.

:.:.:.9months later.:.:.:

Bloom rushed through the hospital doors, Sky right behind her. They rushed through the people and ran straight into an open elevator. They caught their breaths and smiled at each other.

"I'm glad that she's finally having it, Helia's been driving us all up the wall" Sky laughed, Bloom was estatic

"I wonder if it's going to be a girl or a boy". Flora and Helia had asked her if she wanted to be the child's godmother which she had agreed to and of course Riven who was Helia's bestfriend was to be the godfather. Sky gave her a wide smile showing off his pearly white teeth

"it won't be long till our little prince will be born". Bloom was now two months pregnant and they were going to be married in a couple days, as a matter of fact they had been talking to their wedding planner when they got the call Flora was in labor. Bloom shot him a look and his smile faltered

"or princess".

"Look Bloom I don't really care what sex it is, I'll just be happy that I have a child and I'll love he or she unconditionally" he offered, giving her a hug. They knew the kind of pressure there was for an heir for both Erakylion and Sparx. The lift stopped and the doors opened to the paternity ward. They jogged out hand in hand and found the whole gang already sitting in the waiting chairs.

"Hey have we missed it?" Bloom asked but just then they heard yelling coming from a nearby room. They all watched as the door opened and Helia came tumbling out followed by several books and a lamp and of course some very colorful language from Flora.

"Who would ever think an innocent little thing like Flora could ever say such things" Riven joked which made most of them laugh. Helia staggered over to them. He looked very tired by the bags under his eyes and his hair was all messy and his clothes were out of place.

"Here drink this" Brandon handed the poor man a coffee which Helia drank gratefully.

"I don't know what to do nothing makes her feel any better and it's my fault she's here in the first place" Helia sighed "she is just in so much pain". Bloom walked up to him

"Helia don't worry about she'll be fine and trust me any of the vows she's made aren't gone apply when the babies born" she consoled "now get back in there and comfort your wife". He gave her a lopsided smiled and walked hesitantly back inside the room.

"Remind me to bring earplugs when you go into labor" Sky whispered in her ear Bloom laughed and whacked his chest. They sat there for the better part of the day before a nurse came out of the room.

"The baby's been born would you like to go see them. The girls were in the room in a flash while the guys hurried after them. Once the all filed into the room they saw quite the happy picture. Flora sat up on the bed drenched in sweat but holding a bundle of pink blanket and Helia sitting beside her staring down at the baby in wonder.

"It's a girl" Flora told them proudly "her name is Daisy". The girls awwwwed but the the guys just smiled,

"come on lets get a photo" Timmy suggest and everyone got in a position around the bed and Timmy asked one of the nurses to take the picture then positioned himself.

"ready?" she called then took it.

Bloom smiled, things were going to be alright.

12345678910111213141516171819202122232425262728293031323334353637383940

Author's note: I am so sorry about the wait, I had to get my computer fixed and guess what. It took them two weeks TWO WEEKS!. I hope it isn't too long oh and don't worry I'm not finished it yet. Bye bye


	24. ePILOGUE

A group of people walk across the Meadow of the Realms

A group of people walk across the Meadow of the Realms. The very place where the six Realm Power Guardians faced off Zacharias the evil one. The rather large group made it to the gigantic tree. One of them, a woman, approached it and laid a hand upon it.

"It's been many years now hasn't it Zacharias" she whispered and closed her emerald eyes.

"Hey Flora is he still alive in there?" one of the men called. Flora turned to face them and smiled "yes it would seem so"

she stepped back and admired her handiwork at her brother-in-Laws prison

"and he's not to happy about it". There were some laughs behind her.

"Hey mom, what's the story behind this tree it's bigger than anything we have on Linphea?" Daisy smiled up at her now twelve years old.

"I'll tell you and the others someday but today is a special day so enjoy it" she told her and smiled when her other two daughters ran up to their sister, Mimi who looked a lot like her father was eight while her younger sister Lily who was seven and Daisy looked like their mother. They ran off to play with the other children. She laughed out loud when she realized the kids were having a wrestling match with Riven and Brandon. Poor Riven was being attacked by his five eldest sons. Nick 11, Anakin 9, Luke 8, Matt 6, and Kyle five. The little twins Daniel and Tim who were only two sat with their mother. Flora felt sorry for Musa having to look after all those boys but she felt elated when Musa was in labor for every single one of their births, Riven got it tenfold from Musa. But Musa enjoyed looking after her sons though Flora knew she longed for a daughter. Brandon managed to escape but was chased by no less then six kids. His three eldest were leading the chase Vivienne 11, Jake 8 and Katie 6, Brandon ran and hid behind his wife. Stella just laughed and did her best to protect him even though she was 7 months pregnant with their fifth and their littlest soon Damon who was only four clutching to her leg. Her family had stayed a couple nights at the Solarian palace and it was a crazy house those kids were as loud mouth as Stella and they had Brandons energy and playfulness. There were another two kids after him one a red head and the other a blonde. King Sky cut the two off and picked up the little red head girl Louise 9 who screamed in delight and yelled for her brother. Jason who was a big boy for twelve leapt at his father and tried to free his sister but only succeeded in knocking them all over. Flora could hear Bloom telling them to be careful, she was holding their one month old daughter, Sarah. Layla's and Nabus eldest son Will 11 caught Brandon from behind and held him while the prince and the princesses of Solaria preceeded to tickle their father and King. Meanwhile their two youngest Jane 9 and Jaiz 6 who followed his sister everywhere were talking to Tecna and Timmys eldest daughter Jennifer 10. And it looked like their youngest Jaclyn 8 had discovered something on her hand held computer because she was running to her father with an excited face and waving the computer above her head. Her own daughters were either trying to get Bloom to let them nurse Sarah or bugging their aunt Musa for the latest cd.

"Isn't life wonderful Helia" she turned to face her husband who had wandered over to look at the tree himself.

"It's been twelve years but I still can't get that picture of his face when he found you out of my head" he whispered. Flora frowned, he got like this every year at this time especially today, the day that the battle was fought.

"Helia he's gone, trapped forever he's never coming back" she stressed then smiled "any way" she slipped her arms around his neck

"I'm yours, remember I took vows". Helia laughed and went to kiss her but they got distracted because the kids had gathered by the tree. Daisy was at the front

"Listen up evil one and listen good". The parents had come over to them now

"Jaiz, Matt and Katie are scared the 'evil one' is going to rise up out of the tree and get them" Stella explained "Daisy said she would scare him off for them". Flora laughed quietly to herself but listened to her daughter's speech imagining Zacharias's face when he heard this.

"You are old and forgotten, our parents defeated you and put you in there!" she walked right up to the trunk

"and even if you did come out we will put you right back in there!". The children cheered and the adults joined in to Daisy turned back to the Zacharias tree.

"Take this!" she shouted and kicked it. A vision of Zacharias being kicked in the shin by her twelve year old daughter popped into her mind and Flora could barely surpress her giggles. The other children cheered and ran at the tree, some of them started to climb it. The worrisome parents they were Musa, Bloom and Stella ran over to tell them to stop but Flora didn't worry. Her daughters had attempted to climb some of the trees in Linphea, they never tried again. Brandon laughed and ran to the tree then started to climb it himself.

"Brandon! Get back down this instant!" Stella screamed shocked that the King of Solaria would go climbing trees

"you'll set a wrong example for the children!". Brandon merely laughed

"don't worry dear the children won't do it again" there was a chorus of 'no we won't aunt Stella', 'never again'. Stella was terrified

"please Brandon you're not as young as you once were". Brandon looked back down and waved her off and when he did that he was only holding on with one hand which made his wife gasp.

"Yeah old fart come back down before you have a heart attack" Riven jabbed.

"Why you…." Brandon started but he actually never finished you see he let go of both hands. Stella screamed as Brandon fell to the ground which was about 2m.

"oh my god someone call an ambulance! Does someone know CPR!" Stella was close to hysteria.

"Stell, I'm fine" Brandon was laughing as he dusted himself off. After that the kids were forced to come down. Flora watched contently as she watched her family and friends return to where they had set up the picnic. She turned to the tree and sighed.

"I wonder why you never tried" she walked closer

"never tried to be part of something, to be part of a family". She seemed disappointed as if she were lecturing a small child.

"If you had maybe things would have been different" she whispered the last part so no one could hear

"for everyone".

With that she turned and walked away from the tree, away from him, away from anything evil and away from her past. And towards something of a better kind, happiness, love and most of all family.

THAT'S ALL FOLKS

Tearteartear it's finally done. Now I don't mind if someone wants to write a sequel! They will probably make it better than have. Now if you don't like this ending I'm open for ideas for an alternate ending. Now keep reading my other fic and enjoy them. CHIAO!


End file.
